One Different Day Out West
by Raliena
Summary: We all know the story of the Magnificent Seven, but how would things change if just one thing was different...  If just one of *them* was different?
1. One Day Out West

Just trying something out here… Bear with me.

You need a good knowledge of "One Day Out West".

Disclaimer – You recognise it… I don't own it.

123456789

"Let me go, kid." Lucas James sneered, "And you won't die."

"Everyone dies." JD shrugged, with more bravado in his voice than he actually had.

"You don't wanna die, kid." Lucas laughed, "Let me go and I'll make sure you don't have to worry about anything."

"No." JD shook his head.

"What's your price? Name it. My uncle'll pay it."

"You can't buy your freedom. Go to sleep."

JD turned to the small cot he'd managed to scrounge up, positioned near the door.

Ezra was slightly impressed, despite himself. JD had carefully positioned the bed, so that it was under the window, allowing the young sheriff to peer through the window if necessary, but it was unlikely that anyone would notice the cot if they used the window themselves.

JD had also not been unnecessarily cruel. In fact Ezra had been better treated than in any of the other prisons he had temporarily resided in before. JD had managed to fetch them a decent meal each and while he had been smart enough not to give them knives, he hadn't made them eat with their hands.

He had even remembered to count the cutlery in and out. Even if it was only spoons and forks.

"Will your ma even care if you die? Or is she such a whore and a drunk that she don't even know your father's name?"

"Don't you _dare_ say that!" JD snapped, showing the first bit of fire in him that Ezra had seen since the Village.

"It is not advisable to insult a man's mother." Ezra drawled slightly, "While my own mother is no paragon of virtue, Ah would defend her against such insults Mister James."

It was a calculated reprimand on Ezra's part. Designed not to sound like he sympathised with JD, but also allowing the young Easterner to draw some support from the gambler.

Inwardly Ezra was slightly appalled with himself. He was starting to care for the young man. Something he had told himself a hundred times before not to do. In his line of work he couldn't have anything he couldn't walk away from in a heartbeat.

Yet somehow he knew that walking away from Four Corners would be something he would regret.

Ezra watched as JD breathed in and out, struggling to keep under control.

Suddenly, JD spun and left the small Jail/Office.

"Why'd you say that?" Lucas turned on Ezra.

"Mah mother has always reminded me that a kind word and a seemingly sympathetic ear will deceive all. Though it may take longer than direct threats, you achieve your goal with no violence required, Mister James."

"You think you can _talk_ him into opening the door?"

"Ah believe so. He is already more willing to listen to my words than your own. Intimidation can only get you so far, Mister James."

"Good luck with that. My uncle will rescue me."

"Be that as it may be, Mister James. May Ah ask that when your liberation occurs that you leave my cell door ajar, so that Ah may also extradite myself from our current predicament?"

"Count on it." Lucas grinned.

Ezra knew that he had Lucas fooled. But he wondered how much was he actually fooling himself?

Ezra also knew that Lucas would not unlock the door for him when the cowboy left. But the question was expected, so he had asked it.

123456789

Ezra spent the time JD was gone flipping cards into his hat. Lucas had finally gone to sleep, after a conversation with Ezra, during which time Ezra carefully wove bonds of friendship, just in case.

Never hurt to have a safety net.

When JD returned, he took off his boots and belt, clearly intent on getting some sleep. Ezra decided that it was the right time to play his best card.

"Mister Dunne, you may effect my emancipation."

"Ez," JD sighed, "I said no before, and I meant it."

"Or should I say _Miss_ Dunne." Ezra knew his guess had been correct when JD spun around to stare at him, shock and horror clearly displayed on his… _Her_ features.

He'd suspected for a while, but hadn't used his best leverage until now, because he knew that it would be in his best interests that no one else knew his main bargaining chip.

Something like this would be valuable in the hands of one person. But the value would diminish with the number of people who knew.

"How did you…?" JD tailed off, "Look, Ez, I can't let you go."

"It would not be that hard, Miss Dunne." Ezra drawled sensing the weakness he had thought it was, "And it would be beneficial to yourself. Without my presence, your secret is safe."

"Of course, blackmail." JD laughed bitterly.

She turned her back to the prison bars and slid down them, so that she sat with her back towards him. Knees pulled up to her chest. Her arms wrapped around her knees. Her head tilted back to stare at the ceiling.

"I suppose you'll be wanting my body too." JD carried on, "Not the prize you'd think though… Why did I hope it would be different?"

Ezra watched as the confident, young and proud girl turned into someone only just holding back tears and overwhelmed in despair.

Once again his conscious poked him. It had been happening all too frequently recently. Not a fact he would admit or was particularly proud of.

Ezra squatted so that he was only just above JD's head.

"Why?" Ezra whispered, "Why risk everything and come West? Why hide what you are?"

"Because staying meant Hell. And _He_ won't be looking for a boy."

"Who?"

"The last person who blackmailed me. Only he called it a mutually beneficial agreement."

"What do you call it?"

"Rape."

Ezra stared. He hadn't quite been expecting that as an answer. And while many may have considered him to be an unscrupulous person, he never took more from a person than they were able to lose. In cards he never took more than they were willing to bet. He never tried to take more than they could afford, or were willing to lose.

Rape and assault were not something he would ever contemplate.

However the word had been said in a tone that made Ezra worry further.

"How old are you?"

"Fifteen."

Ezra didn't speak.

"Alright! _Nearly_ fifteen. It was come West or live in Hell. What would _you_ have done?"

"Could you not have solicited aid from the authorities?"

"Who would listen? His father has money and influence. I wasn't the first and I won't be the last."

"You are certain of your facts?"

"I worked for his father. I know what can be swept under the rug."

"Surely then he would not leave to search for you?"

"You don't know him. I'm the one that got away. I was only nine the first time… I fought him… But I couldn't win. And if he found me… I'd _have_ to go with him."

Ezra wanted to offer some support and comfort, but knew that touching JD was probably the _last_ think she needed right then.

He knew then that he wouldn't reveal her secret. No matter _what_ it might get him. His mother may have few scruples, but he could not… _Would_ not cause a child such pain.

"What influence could he have to force your residency at his location?"

"I'm his bastard." JD's voice broke as she spoke the last word. Her head fell forward onto her knees and she started to sob.

Ezra realized that he was in a situation he had once sworn he'd _never_ get into. He was in a position where he couldn't help but break Rule Six. He snorted quietly.

The Rules of the Con.

They weren't something his mother had ever taught him. But then again she was strictly Short Con or Marriage Con...

Oh she liked to _think_ of herself as a Long Con Artist. But Ezra had seen Long Con Artists, and knew that his mother was no where _near_ their calibre. Ezra knew that for a fact.

He'd been apprenticed, in a way, to Albert when he was about eleven. Albert had taught him about the Long Con and all the Rules of the Con. Or rather Michael had. Albert's prodigy.

And though Maude had denied such rules, Ezra had always tried to follow them as best he could. He knew he was nothing more than a Short Con artist, but he had hoped to get to the point where he was a Long Con Artist. The problem was, as always, raising enough funds to be able to pull off a Long Con… And the other key element in a Long Con… A family.

There was one thing Maude had tried to break Ezra of, but had failed. Mainly due to Albert's influence… Ezra cared for people in a hopeless situation. He cared for people who had gotten into a bad situation through no fault of their own.

It was why he liked the Long Con so much. It wasn't about the money. It wasn't _just_ about the money.

There was also an element of Justice in it. After all Rule One was: 'You can't con an honest man'.

Ezra didn't place the men at a gambling table in his definition of honest. They were trying to get something for nothing. The trademark of dishonest.

But JD? She was just trying to get out of a bad situation as best she could. Deception wasn't the point of the con… And it _was_ a con. It was necessary. The entire con was necessary.

Rule Six? Rule Six was simple. Never have anything in your life you can't walk away from in an instant. And Ezra knew he couldn't walk away from JD right then.

"Shush, shush, shush." Ezra gave in and slipped a hand through the bars to squeeze JD's shoulder, "Ah assure you Miss Dunne, Ah will not put you in a situation where that ill-mannered brute is able to learn of your identity or locale."

JD slid a hand up to squeeze Ezra back.

"And I'll make sure the Judge gives you a chance." JD promised, "And if that fails… Well, I'm pretty sure that you wouldn't be behind these bars if you didn't think it was too much bother to bust out."

"You have a sharp mind, Miss Dunne."

"Call me, JD, please?" JD replied.

"Ah take it you will not be informing the others of your secret?"

"Ez, they ain't gonna stay around. Hell, you ain't once you're free. I'd love it if they did… But they ain't. Chris can't settle. Buck needs to wander for those women he loves. Vin weren't made to stay in one place. Nathan has Rain. And Josiah's looking for redemption. Why would they stay here? No, they'll leave. And I'll just have to not let anyone close."

"You will endure, JD. Ah am positive. May Ah inquire as to whether your gender being the reason behind taking this position? It does place your life at great risk."

"But it's a position of responsibility and power. He wouldn't think I'd go for that. I had little to no responsibility and certainly no power. He doesn't think I've got the strength of will for this role. I'm just a girl. Who heard of an underage girl having the strength to do a man's job?"

"Any person who has heard of Joan of Arc." Ezra teased.

"Or read the Ballad of Mulan." JD retorted.

"Mulan?" Ezra frowned, "Ah am afraid Ah have not heard of that tale."

"It's a Chinese one." JD smiled, "I was told it once. I rather liked it. Never learnt enough to try and read it myself… Ezra? Why did the Judge jail you at Fort Laramie?"

"Ah was trying to establish a Long Con team, however my compatriots did not comprehend the Rule of the Con. They attempted frequent Short Cons, and where thusly arrested and accused of such. Ah found myself the sole un-incarcerated member of the group.

"When Ah went to attempt to procure their liberations, Ah took objection to the ignoramus lawyer they had been appointed for their defence, as well as the idiocy of the prosecuting lawyer. Ah was arrested for contempt of Court after Ah reamed the pair of lawyers out, as well as addressing my former compatriots in a similar manner. None of them took any insult as to my words, only further proving their standing of ignoramuses.

"Judge Travis was presiding and is a far more intellectual man than the others. He recognised what Ah was doing and thus had me arrested. He attempted to prosecute me for various other criminal endeavours at the same juncture; however had no evidence to prove my involvement. It was a pointless escapade as Ah liberated myself that night and have never returned to Fort Laramie since."

"You left your friends behind?"

"They had proven themselves to be untrustworthy compatriots, far more interested in making money without thinking about the consequences. Ah do not choose to associate with such persons, without an ulterior motive."

"Most be awful lonely for ya."

"No more than for yourself."

"Don't exactly have a choice, Ez."

"Why Sheriff? Ah can understand the position for the power. But being a gun-slinger or a bounty hunter would provide you with greater security from your father. In addition you would be constantly in transit, thus a more difficult target to locate."

"I can't run forever. And… I'd rather die doing something I believe in… Serving Justice… Than live always watching my back."

"You will not endure this way."

"Then I die free. Better that than living on my back… Which I will… If he catches me. 'Thy songs were made for the pure and free, they shall never sound in slavery'."

"You are no Minstrel Boy. However Ah understand the sentiment." Ezra easily recognised the song. It had been popular among the Union soldiers.

"You should hear me sing. I had to sell ma's harp to get out here."

"You said you were a stable-boy."

"I was. He didn't really care _what_ I did. So long as I didn't leave. Stable took children younger than the House… And I'm good with horses. Always have been."

"That incident with the trough not withstanding?"

"Serves me right… I tried to pull a trick the horse didn't know. I forgot I hadn't trained him. It's a thing I teach every horse I've ever ridden. I'm good at teaching Classical Dressage. Figured it'd be something they hadn't seen round here before."

"Ah believe you would be correct in that assumption. Though Ah would love to continue our conversation, Ah believe you should be retiring for the night."

"I think I'm meant to be the one telling you that." JD rose to her feet.

Ezra watched as the young Sheriff made her bed and then lay down in it, having slipped her jacket onto the back of the chair.

It was only after Ezra heard JD's breathing deepen and settle that he slipped out of the cell.

Silently he made his way over to JD's sleeping form. He pulled the blanket up over her and checked that the door was locked, as well as pulling the window shutters closed.

Then just as quietly he slipped back into his cell and relocked his door.

"Ah will watch over you, for as long as Ah am able in this residency." Ezra swore, "He will not harm you."

123456789

As the gunshots roared outside, Ezra argued with himself as to whether to join in or not.

By the time he had reached a decision, unlocked his cell door and armed himself the gunfire was dying down.

Ezra quickly returned to his cell, just before JD almost staggered in.

The young Sheriff ended up in the same position as the night before, back leaning against the cell bars.

"May Ah presume you are uninjured?"

"Nothing hurt but my pride. The Judge is hurt bad though. Nathan ain't sure he's gonna make it."

"Mister Lucas' men absconded with the young villain, did they not?"

"Yeah… And I dropped my gun. It fell apart on me… If it weren't for Chris and Vin, I'd be worse off than the Judge right now."

Ezra frowned slightly. He had thought that Vin and Chris were headed to Tascosa for their own reasons. Vin had come across as most insistent on that detail.

So why were they still in town? Vin would have left, even if Chris hadn't.

He did not ask. For one he doubted that JD would know. And secondly the girl didn't need the thoughts.

"I don't know what I'm gonna do… I never thought I'd get someone else hurt."

"Ah once came across an astoundingly simple definition for life. Everyone in this World starts off with a full bag of luck and an empty bag of experience. The trick is to fill the latter before the former runs out. You learn, Miss Dunne, and you persist."

"Ez… I'm not gonna ask you to lie… But can you call me JD?"

"Of course, Ah apologize. My mother taught me my manners and Ah find it hard to deviate from her teachings."

"She still alive?"

"JD, my mother is alive simply on the principle that Heaven doesn't want her, and Hell is too afraid she'll take over."

"That's not a nice thing to say."

"My mother is not your standard lady. She, like myself, is unscrupulous and well versed in the Art of the Con."

"It's an Art?"

"An Art, JD. An Art Ah learnt a long time ago."

"Could I learn?"

"Why would you wish to?"

"Can't catch 'em, if I can't spot 'em. Can't spot 'em, if I don't know what I'm looking for."

"Perhaps, JD. However with my current state of incarceration Ah am not in a position to aid your endeavour."

"Still ain't going to let you go, Ez."

For a while there was silence.

"If Ah may inquire, what is your legal name?" Ezra murmured.

"Jana Deborah Reid, but ma's ma's family was called Dunne. I came by JD Dunne honestly."

"That is probably better than Ah can claim. Ah am not certain that Ezra Standish is the name Ah was given at Baptism… If Ah were indeed baptised."

"I'm scared, Ez."

"Ah know. You could walk away."

"I'd never be able to look myself in the mirror again. You didn't hear some of what Lucas said. He's done worse than murder."

"What do you count as worse?"

"The only crime that leaves a broken human soul behind… He's raped."

"He will not touch you." Ezra swore.

123456789

"We're burying the Judge." JD told Ezra.

"He's dead?"

"No. But Lucas' men are waiting for him to die… So we're burying him."

"Mister Larabee's idea no doubt."

"How'd you guess?"

"While you have a high level of intelligence, deceit does not come to you naturally. It would take a far more devious mind to invent such a plan. Mister Larabee has such a mentality.

"Ez, I'm lying to everyone but you… About who and what I am."

"For your own protection. You would not devise such a deceit for no other reason, unless to save the existence of another. As Mister Travis' life is not in immediate danger, such a plan would not come naturally to you."

"Thanks for the compliment. I'm off to get the coffin. Then I need to find some rocks."

"Rocks, Mister Dunne?"

"Well, the coffin won't weigh much… Appearances, Ez… Everything in life is about appearances."

"Touche, Mister Dunne. Touche." Ezra smiled as the young Sheriff left the jail.

123456789

Travis was resting, just after Chris had left, when he heard a knock on the door, quickly followed by someone opening it.

"Judge? Can I have a quick word?" Travis turned to face the speaker, the still-green Sheriff.

"What is it, son?" Travis automatically used the same term that he'd heard Josiah using.

"It's about Ezra…"

"He committed the crime." Travis interrupted, "I know he's your friend, but I can't just let him off."

"I'm not suggesting that." JD replied, "Ezra told me about his crime and the circumstances. I think it's pretty fair… But putting him into a prison? He'd be out of there before you could blink. The only reason he's still in the jail here, is that he's waiting until you leave."

"True enough. You have a suggestion?"

"His crime was petty. All evidence of other crimes is circumstantial. Give him a pardon _if_ he does something for the community."

"He's a conman."

"Set a thief to catch a thief… You can't see it, but I _know_ there's a decent man under his act. I just don't think he knows how to find it."

"You seem certain it's there."

"Guess you could say I've seen something you haven't. Ez doesn't let his shields down often, but I saw what I saw."

"Are you sure you saw what you think you saw?"

"Yes. I saw something he doesn't let out very often. I don't think he meant me to see it. But I saw it. And you wouldn't have ever seen it. Because it takes a special situation for it to come out."

"And you were there?"

"Yes."

"What is the situation?"

"Ez wouldn't like it if I told you. But he's a good man. You trusted me enough to make me Sheriff. Do you trust my judgement?"

"You're just a child."

"Yet, I'm old enough for you to make me Sheriff."

"I will think about it."

"That's all I ask." JD grinned brightly, for a moment looking much younger than Travis had ever seen him look before, "I'd better go. Chris'll be yelling for me in a minute."

"You think so?"

"I _know_ so, Judge. I was a stable boy, before I came West. I know when someone's going to yell for me. Better to be early than someone to take offense at a delay. Saves you a beating."

JD turned and dashed out of the room. Moments later, the Judge heard a bellow.

"JD!"

The Judge smiled, it seemed that his decision wasn't as rash or as foolish as he had initially thought. Though the true results would only be shown with time.

123456789

Ezra had to give JD a little more credit. The girl hadn't just been talking during their conversations, she had remembered enough to counter his usual swearing on his mother's grave.

As they rode out to the James' Ranch, Ezra controlled his horse so that he was riding next to JD.

"How did the funeral go?" Ezra asked quietly.

"I shoulda put less rocks in it." JD grinned shyly, "But it worked. Even if I did have to bully Vin into staying around while we said a few words."

"Are you aware of how Mister Larabee recruited our fellow compatriots?" Ezra was sure that the 'bullying' was more of a guilt trip than anything else.

"Think he just asked them." JD shrugged, "I know Josiah was muttering something about temptation."

"Where is Mister Wilmington?"

"Didn't wanna come." JD replied, "Gotta go. Chris' going to yell."

JD was already spuring her horse forward to catch up with Chris, before the gun-slinger took breath.

"JD!" Chris commanded, just as JD pulled up alongside Chris.

"Yes?" JD cocked her head slightly.

"We don't want to be chased as we leave. You worked in a stable. Deal with the horses."

"Will do." JD nodded, before pulling back, falling away from Chris and Vin.

She returned to Ezra's side. It was a logical position to her. Chris and Vin were up front, Josiah and Nathan covering the back. Everyone was paired off, except her and Ezra, so why _shouldn't_ they ride together?

"You got a plan, Ez?" JD murmured.

"Of course, JD. I _always_ have a strategy."

Inwardly Ezra was thanking his lucky stars (for all that Maude said he didn't need luck) JD wouldn't be close to James' men. While Ezra knew he couldn't protect the girl without making her a bigger target, than her young age and small size already did, he wanted to ensure that she got hurt as little as possible and that she wasn't found out.

Ezra flicked his wrist hard. He'd gone and done it. He'd finally completely broken Rule Six of the Con… He had something in his life he couldn't walk away from in a heart-beat… And worse… He didn't really mind. He _wanted_ it in his life. He wanted to stay… Yet he knew he couldn't. He couldn't stay, not with the Judge knowing about the conviction on his head.

123456789

Facing Lucas, Ezra had never been more tempted to simply put a bullet in a man than he was right then. Even if the man didn't give him a reason.

If Lucas _had_, then Ezra knew he would have shot him without thinking. And without regret.

But Lucas didn't give him the reason. And the other gunslingers prevented any real gun fire.

However that didn't stop Ezra from swearing that if Lucas got away or got off from the charges, he would make a quiet visit and prevent the man from ever being a threat to JD again.

Once raped was bad enough. It was _not_ going to happen again on Ezra's watch.

123456789

"JD! I thought I told you to take care of the horses!"

Ezra believed he was the only one who noted JD's tiny flinch, only a heartbeat before Chris' bellow.

"I couldn't take care of all of them!" JD retorted.

Ezra knew the truth in that statement. There simply had been too many horses for JD to deal with all of them discretely. Not in the time the others had taken inside the compound. While it had been necessary to be a quick job, unfortunately their speed had interfered with their retreat.

What made Ezra's curiosity peak was the fact that JD had flinched _before_ her name was bellowed. Even allowing for the bullets, it was too coincidental. Was there a little bit of the fey in, the no doubt, Irish lass?

Ezra wouldn't get his answer… Not that day.

123456789

As the Judge granted Ezra's temporary pardon (to become permanent after a month), Ezra glanced at JD's face.

He knew the look of success. JD had _hoped_ for this. She had wanted the others to stay… But she hadn't tried to make them stay.

She had done _something_… Said _something_ to the Judge to get Ezra to stay. Even if only for a little bit.

That warmed Ezra's heart, as much as seeing the carefree smile on the girl's face. She _wanted_ him to stay. And she had done something to gain his freedom.

"It appears that you got your desire, JD." Ezra murmured to her as they guarded the Trial.

"Guess so." JD nodded, "Wonder what will happen next?"

"Given our current record, Ah doubt our lives will be tedious."

123456890

Okay, I'd like to state that this is _not_ my fault. I was reading through archived entries over at Mag7FicFind and came across a request for a Girl!JD story.

Plot bunny bit. And it bit _hard_.

Please, tell me if I should continue writing the other episodes… Or if I should just shoot the flipping bunny!

Reviews required.


	2. Working Girls

Disclaimer – You recognise it, I don't own it.

1234567890

JD felt guilty, but she also felt relieved when she heard Nora's scream. She knew that sort of scream better than most. And so knew what it usually entailed. She could never feel glad that another was suffering the same sort of fate as her.

However Emily had moved faster than she had anticipated. She had reckoned she would be able to buy a little time to talk to Emily and feed her some story so that they would fake the whole event.

Nora's scream probably occurred only minutes or seconds before Emily's one would have.

It didn't really surprise JD, when she managed to get out of the tent, with her gun-belt over her shoulder to find a lot of people standing around.

One of them Chris holding his gun aimed at the man JD assumed was Wickes.

The Peacemaker made a distinctive sound.

JD's only real thought about the action was that it was a pity the gun hadn't been aimed _at_ Wickes when it was fired. The injuries on Nora were serious enough that JD knew the girl probably wouldn't live without a doctor's aid soon. It seemed that Wickes had lost his sense along with his temper.

But there was very little time to think further along those lines. The command from Chris wasn't a surprise, in the short time they had been together JD had become used to being used to fetch and carry. Being told to collect the guns wasn't new.

JD wasn't sure at the reasoning behind it. Was it because she wouldn't loose her temper and hurt someone? Was it because she was fast enough to do it quickly? Or was it simply because she was the smallest and therefore the least useful as a meat-shield for the bad guys?

She piled the guns up well away from everyone else as was the usual procedure. In this case she picked the inside of Emily's tent. It was either that, or ride outside of town to hide the weapons.

Preparing the horses had also become her task. Again, she wasn't sure why. Either it was because she was the youngest… Or because she used to work in the stables.

But she didn't mind. In some ways she felt more at home and safer among the horses than she did among most people.

It didn't take them long to saddle up and ride out of Wickes Town.

"Ride ahead, kid." Chris ordered, "Get Nathan ready."

JD knew she was really just being sent out the way in case of a fight. But she didn't really care at that point. Nora was more important than her pride.

It wasn't hard to see that Chris had positioned himself behind Buck in case of attack.

But JD knew something she thought that Buck and Chris probably didn't know… If Buck hadn't stepped in Nora would have died then and there.

JD didn't bother spurring her horse like many riders would. She simply leaned forward.

JD moulded herself with her horse. Becoming one with the creature.

She galloped ahead of the others, easily outstripping their pace.

123456789

"Nate!" JD yelled, as she reined her horse in.

"JD?" Nathan looked down from the Church's roof, "What's the matter?"

"Injured girl. Hurt real bad. Buck and Chris are bringing her in. Need you."

"What sort of injuries?" Nathan asked as he climbed down from the roof.

"Beaten real bad. Couple of cuts. Reckon he only really used his fists."

Nathan ran to his clinic. Josiah following in his wake. Vin climbed up to the top of the Church, clearly watching out for the riders.

JD just took her horse to the livery and prepared herself to brush down three horses. Because sure as the sun would rise the next day, neither Chris nor Buck would want to sort out their horses. They would either want to get drunk or continue the fight that they clearly looked like they would have started in Wickes Town had there not been more pressing concerns.

123456789

She was half-way through brushing down Chris' horse, and still had Buck's to go, when Ezra entered the stables.

"JD are you alright?"

JD was surprised at the question, but looking at Ezra's face she could see he was perfectly serious.

"I'm okay, Ez. Nothing happened."

"Ah have to inquire, why in the face of everything you took such a risk? A town of ill-repute of all places to visit!"

"I didn't think it was a risk. I had a plan. It was going to hide me _better_!… And Buck wouldn't take no for an answer."

"A con of some kind? Ah also concede that Mister Wilmington is remarkably persistent."

"Yeah. Plan was for the two of us to fake it. Reckoned she wouldn't mind. Bit of money for nothing… I knew a man who use to do the same thing. Let me in on the secret."

"It might have even been successful, though Ah doubt such a man was followed by an attentive and well-meaning, though meddling and misguided man such as Mister Wilmington."

"He wouldn't!" JD breathed.

"Ah admire your trust and honesty, JD, no matter how naively it is placed. Ah take it your plans were interrupted?"

"Yeah. Good thing we were there. He was gonna kill her."

"You cannot be certain of that."

"Yes, I can… The guy marked her _face_,Ez. _He_ used to tell me about places like that… About how they'd like a little thing like me… _He_ used to mark my face. Tell me that if I was in one of the brothels, I'd be useless like that… Why would that man mark her face if he wanted her to work?"

"Perhaps as a tactic to intimidate the others?"

"I don't think so. I think she said no once too often."

JD moved to Buck's horse.

"You cannot confirm that."

"Nor can you reject it as a possibility, Ez. You believe what you want to believe. I _know_ he was going to kill her."

123456789

JD was in the Saloon with Buck and Josiah, as he filled the Preacher in on what happened.

"So then Buck starts swinging at this bull of a man like there's no tomorrow."

"More like a pig of a man if you ask me." Buck huffed.

"Sounds like a righteous fight." Josiah smiled slightly.

"He almost got us killed. What the hell got into you, Buck?" JD was curious.

"Nothing. You just don't treat women like that." Buck snapped.

"I agree you don't treat women like that."

To be honest JD had been worried. Buck, for all that he came across as a kind and gentle man, had a slightly predatory air that sometimes scared JD. And then when he'd invited JD… Or rather semi-kidnapped… To go to Wickes Town… Well, JD had wondered what the difference between Buck and _Him_ was, beyond money and means.

"But now we can't go back to Wickes town." JD carried on, "I really think that Emily and I could have had something. I mean, she said that she might not even charge me."

*Careful,* JD thought to herself, *Don't over-do it.*

She carefully timed her next comment, waiting until the snickering had died down or rather been smothered a little.

"What? It's true." She protested.

"Yeah."

"That's too bad, JD, 'cause from where I sit, that'd be right charitable of her."

"What do you know, preacher? Women never meant nothing to you." One of the reasons JD was so comfortable around Josiah… She knew he would never intentionally hurt her. He also reminded her of the Stable Master, who tried to protect her for so long.

"What I don't know about women ain't worth knowing." JD had to fight not to fall off her chair, she had _not_ expected that, "Anyway, the important thing to remember is the act of love should be a truly spiritual experience."

"'Spiritual'?" That didn't fit with anything JD had ever experienced or heard about. It was either rape, a transaction or duty… Spiritual? That wasn't something she was used to.

"Mm-hmm. See… Adam and Eve, they got thrown out of paradise for doing it. So when we do it, it better be right so their loss was not in vain."

"Amen to that, brother." Buck grinned.

"Is there anyone alive who doesn't feel obliged to give me advice?" JD muttered as she rose and left the Saloon.

123456789

JD arrived in the main street, only moments before the commotion started.

As it carried on, with the quickly flowing conversation, JD wasn't sure if she should pray to God or if it was too dangerous at that moment. She wished to thank the Lord that it didn't seem that Josiah could read her mind at that moment.

Because she was thinking some mighty un-Christian thoughts about Mrs Travis right then.

Some of it was anger as how Mrs Travis regarded the girls running from Wickes Town. With all her good education and pious ways, she was just like every other high born, high class person. She blamed the women, not the men.

But most of it was fear. Fear at how Mrs Travis would regard _her_ if she learnt the truth. After all in those sorts of eyes rape victims were no better than whores.

In some ways JD respected the working girls… She _envied_ them. They were meant to have the right to say no. And most of them did. They could _choose_. She had never had that option.

Part of her wanted to wrap her arms around herself and pretend it was her ma hugging her again. That she was safe in her ma's arms… That nothing and nobody could hurt her.

She glanced towards Ezra.

She would never know if it was chance or the fact that Ezra could somehow _feel_ her eyes on him. But their eyes met.

Ezra seemed to understand the pain she was feeling. He nodded.

Stepping forward he started to take the women's arms.

"Ah, please. Please, folks. Let's, uh… let's give these ladies some room. Now, if you'll allow me to escort you to the hotel or the bathhouse. Ah'll bet a nice warm tub of water sounds appealing."

JD watched as the women left. She still wasn't sure what she felt.

As Chris, Buck and Mrs Travis started to get into it, JD moved away. She wasn't going to watch the fight… Else she would probably get mad and say something she would regret later.

123456789

It wasn't much later on in the day, when Vin riding in, warning about Wickes' men. JD was already hovering nearby the women. She knew something was wrong and that she needed to be there.

It barely took any time for the Seven to spread out and hide the women.

JD quickly claimed the livery as her area to cover, ushering a small group of three inside. Tiny didn't mind and even leant his apron, for JD to appear simply as a stable boy.

JD carefully picked one of the more touchy horses in the stable, knowing that if anyone else approached it from the back, it would lash out rather viciously.

Having practically grown _up_ in a stable, JD knew every possible hiding place in one, as well as tricks for dealing with every horse alive.

It didn't hurt that Wickes' men appeared to be idiots when they were searching. JD thought _everyone_ knew to check lofts and straw piles.

123456789

JD watched Ezra as he started his charm school. She knew she was jealous. The women had choices. They were so confident. So proud. So _comfortable_ in their own skin.

She was jealous of them... They could be who they wanted to be. She would forever be running. As long as He was alive she would be running. She didn't trust that He would stop looking for her once she turned of age.

All she could do was run and hide for the rest of her days.

These women had a choice. And Ezra was helping them make the best choice possible. Giving them opportunities that they wouldn't normally have.

She was jealous. And heart-sick... Because she could never have what they had.

123456789

What JD _wanted_ to say was 'Victim'... It was the first thing that came into her head at Buck's confession... But she knew it wasn't the right word.

She wasn't quite sure how to take the information. And while she _wanted_ to talk it over with someone else... She wasn't sure she _could_... Not without explaining why or who...

Ezra was already keeping her secret. It wouldn't be fair to give him another one to carry.

All she could do was keep the secret and her questions to herself.

123456789

"Ez," JD murmured quietly, "Chris needs us."

"JD?" Ezra looked up.

However the girl was already gone, making her way towards the doors of the Saloon. A few seconds later, Chris yelled.

"Buck! Josiah! Nathan! Ezra! JD!"

Ezra rose to his feet, at a leisurely rate. He noticed that JD was already standing next to Chris and Vin… And probably had been since a fraction of a second _before_ Chris yelled.

123456789

JD just stared at Chris when she heard the new plan. It was bold and audacious… And pretty much just an extension of the last plan to throw people off the trail.

Rocks in coffins… Dummies in carts. All the same when it came down to it.

She was turning even before Chris started assigning jobs… She had to make sure that the cart was prepared and in working order. It was an old one that Yosemite had been trying to get rid of for a while, and while it _looked_ pretty solid, JD knew that _she_ wouldn't trust it to get her anywhere safely.

"I'll need the fastest two horses there are." Vin told Tiny.

"That'll be these two." Yosemite pointed out a

"That'll be them then." Vin nodded.

"You don't want _them_!" JD breathed in shock, "They'll kill ya!"

"I'm good with horses." Vin retorted.

"That's as maybe." JD shrugged, "But them two fight like cats and dogs. They won't pull together. No matter _what_ you do."

"Which ones, kid?" Vin asked.

"These two." JD pointed, "They're a bit slower… Steadier… But they're a matched pair. Used to pulling carts together. They'll do what you need, no trouble."

"Will they be fast enough?"

"Faster than using the unmatched pair," JD stated, "Look, they came West pulling the mail carts. The only reason they're not still _headed_ West is that one of them went sorta lame… Just a stone in a hoof and some bruising. Sorted now, but they got left behind. No good having one without the other."

"Will they do the job?"

"Yes." JD nodded, "I know horses… Can you drive a cart?"

"Yes."

"Good." Unconsciously JD ran her hand through her hair, "We _might_ just pull this thing off."

Vin just looked at the girl. It didn't take much to read the question in his eyes.

"I just… I just think we're missing something. And it's gonna bite us."

Vin nodded. He understood. JD couldn't put her finger on it. But Vin seemed to get it straight away. And he would deal with it… JD was certain of that.

123456789

The next day, Buck was relaxing outside the Saloon, waiting for the women to be finished with Ezra's next lesson… Ezra having banned him, after the _third_ time he interfered.

"Kid!" Buck called out, as JD walked in front of him, "Where are you going?"

"Need to sort the horses out." JD shrugged.

"You're doing that too soon. No one's seen them yet."

JD just kept walking.

Buck just shrugged, some things you had to learn through experience… Patience being one of them.

Once JD reached the horses, she quickly got them out of their stables, having already put them in the harness that morning. She only needed to slip the blinkers on and hitch them up to the cart.

She was just finishing, tightening the last buckle when the bell rang twice. Josiah's warning to them all.

When Vin appeared, hurriedly crossing to the horses, he slowed upon spotting them already hitched up. JD checking the buckles one last time.

"All yours," JD handed over the reigns, "You need to watch the coupling pin. It's loose so you can pull it out. But I'm not sure if it'll shake loose while you're driving… So be careful."

Vin blinked as JD dashed off to her place, grabbing her rifle from the hay loft.

His only thought was:

*That was quick.*

123456789

Once back in the street, JD formed up with the others. As Wickes and his men rode in, she risked a glance to the side at them. They were so calm and collected.

She tried to mimic their attitude, but couldn't stop the butterflies in her stomach.

As Wickes spoke to them, she had to fight down two instincts… The first to scream at him. The second to run.

Instead she just stood silently. She knew that anything she said would be stupid. So she kept quiet, letting the others supply the insults.

Once Vin drove the wagon out of the town, and Wickes with his men gave chase, JD charged to the stables. She quickly passed her rifle to Yosemite, who stashed it in the stables.

The two of them had an agreement. JD could store what she wanted in the livery and the forge, as long as it didn't cause any harm and she helped out with the horses regularly.

The pair of them had Buck's and Chris' horses saddled, before the others entered the livery. Josiah's and Ezra's were next. And finally JD's little one. Both Tiny and JD cut off any attempts to help or take over. The pair far quicker than any of the others could believe.

Once all six horses were ready they all quickly mounted and chased after the wagon and Wickes' men.

123456789

JD unhitched the horses from what remained of the wagon, while the others continued to laugh at their success.

"Vin," JD interrupted them, "Can you ride bareback or do you want to borrow Saoi… Mine?"

For a moment everyone stared at her.

"What?" JD looked around, "I can. And Vin needs to get back _somehow_!"

"Kid," Buck spoke simply, "No one offers their horse like that."

"I trust Vin." JD shrugged, "Look, which is it going to be."

Vin walked up to JD, squeezing her shoulder in silent thanks.

"Indian raised, kid." Vin grinned, taking a set of reigns, "I can ride bare-back."

"Good." JD smiled, "I'll lead the other. Don't know about the rest of you, but I'd like a drink after that ride."

123456789

As they rode back to Four Corner, still laughing slightly, Josiah adjusted his pace so that he was alongside JD, careful to avoid the following horse.

"Why'd you do that, son?" Josiah asked.

"Do what?" JD was confused.

"Insist on saddling all the horses on your own."

"It's my job." JD shrugged.

"You're not a stable boy any more."

"Some things die hard. It's not like it's much of a hardship. I like horses… They're better than most people."

"In what way, son?"

"They don't hurt people. They don't lie. They don't steal… 'Cept hearts."

"You've been hurt before?"

"I worked in the stables, Preacher. The Master wasn't always kind. He punished people if they didn't do what he wanted. Sometimes I didn't saddle his horse fast enough. Sometimes his son would beat me… Just because."

JD knew she had spoken too much. She had _revealed_ too much. She didn't dare look at Josiah. She couldn't bear to see the face of her friend pitying her. She couldn't stand pity… Ezra's sympathy and empathy was fine. In fact it was something she treasured. Compassion was not something Ezra was accustomed to showing. She felt honoured that he had shown her the softer side of himself, for no gain.

It was a pity that JD didn't look at Josiah's face. There was no pity. Only understanding and acceptance… And a tiny bit of empathy.

"What did you mean by hearts, son?" Josiah moved the subject away from something that was clearly upsetting the young greenhorn.

"Old blessing. Ma used to tell it to me. If you cheat, may you cheat death. If you steal, may you steal a woman's heart. If you fight, may you fight for a brother. If you drink, may you drink with me."

"I've never heard that blessing before. It is unusually violent."

"Old Irish. Ma used to say it in Gaelic. It lilts more. Lots of Irish blessing are a bit violent."

"Can you tell me any others?" It didn't pass unnoticed by Josiah that talking about her culture calmed the young Easterner, quietening the ghosts his words had caused to rise.

"May those who love us, love us. And those that don't love us, May God turn their hearts. And if He doesn't turn their hearts, May he turn their ankles. So we'll know them by their limping." JD recited instantly, a large grin on her face, "Always liked that one."

"I can see why." Josiah smiled, "I destroy my enemies when I make them my friends."

123456789

That evening, Buck noticed Emily dragging JD off towards the livery.

Buck nudged Josiah, and motioned for the two of them to follow JD.

123456789

Meanwhile up in the hayloft, Emily pushed JD down onto the straw, her hand on the younger girl's chest.

In surprise and shock she froze. JD was too scared to move.

"You're a… You're a… A _girl_!" Emily managed after a few seconds.

"Keep it down!" JD hissed, "Don't tell the whole _town_!"

"They don't know?"

"No."

"And your friends?"

"No." JD didn't mention Ezra on purpose, "I haven't told them."

"Why not?"

"You think they'd let me carry on if they knew? A greenhorn boy can be a gun-slinger. But a girl?… They wouldn't let me."

"This is all about the excitement to you? You could die every _day_!"

"I know… And it isn't about the excitement. It's about safety."

"You think you're _safe_?"

"Safer than I was."

"From what?"

"What you sell… Was stolen from me… Taken by force… I won't go through that again." JD had sat back up and pulled her knees up to her chest.

"Someone…"

"Yeah… And _He_ won't be looking for a boy."

"They won't come after you." Emily laid her arm over JD's shoulders.

"_He_ will. I know him."

"How can you be so sure?"

"How were you so sure Wickes would come after you?"

"He… He invested a lot in us."

"So did _He_. And _He_ will come to collect."

"Can't you just pay him?"

"_He_ wants _me_. Not money. Do you really think Wickes would be satisfied with money?"

"Can we not talk about that?"

"Sure."

"Why'd you come to Wickes Town if…?"

"Disguise. I was planning on just asking you to play along and help me cover… Tell you I wasn't ready yet, but my older brother was pushing me. So could you help me out? I'd have paid you for your time as if we actually _had_ done something…"

"Still need the disguise?"

"Huh?"

"I'm willing to bet that Buck will be turning up soon. We've not been gone that long, so he won't have turned up yet. You still want to fool him?"

"What do you have in mind?"

"Follow my lead."

123456789

The two of them laughed themselves silly, once they had heard Buck and Josiah try to creep quietly away.

"They're gone." JD grinned, "Oh, you should have seen their faces."

"That was fun."

"A nice touch with that howl."

"Oh, thanks." Emily howled again.

JD joined in. Before the pair of them dissolved into laughter.

"Do you do that often?" JD asked, between bouts of laughter.

"More often than you'd think… Some guys like to _think_ they can make us howl. Easier to fake… Specially as the guys who come to us… They're _rarely_ that good."

"How do you know what to do then?"

"The older ones taught me… And I had three older male cousins. I knew what they talked about. What they _boasted_ about."

"Why didn't you stay with them?"

"I was an orphan. An wanted burden on my aunt and uncle. Soon as I turned sixteen I left. Met up with Wickes and been with him ever since."

"You didn't mind?"

"I don't mind what I do. It's that he makes me pay for doing it that gets me. I want to do it on my terms. Not with every guy that takes a fancy. I like being able to say no. I could at first. Wickes didn't mind. Then… He told me to stop being picky. That's why I picked you… Why I was rushing… If I could get someone young… Early on… I could avoid the people with the weird requests… The quicker I get them into a tent… The easier it is… I can drag out a session for hours if I try hard enough. By then the weird requests have picked. I avoid them."

"So you were gonna use me, the same way I was gonna use you."

"Yeah. And I don't think either of us would have minded."

123456789

JD had managed to slip into Ezra's room with the pretence of helping the conman into his outfit.

"Ez… I could be more convincing than you… I mean, I _am_ a girl."

"Ah thank you for your offer, JD." Ezra smiled, as he regarded his dress, "However Ah would never ask such a sacrifice of yourself. Ah know that doing so would unleash many nightmares for yourself."

"I never said…"

"It was not necessary for you to do so."

"I don't care _what_ Nathan says… You're a good person."

"No, Ah am simply extremely skilled at faking it."

"Ez… I'm scared."

"Ah assure you, JD, you are not alone in that regard. However…"

"Not for me!" JD cut him off, "For Mrs Travis… She… She doesn't deserve this… I should've done something."

"What could you have done? We were all secure in our belief that our deception had succeeded. None of us anticipated this."

"I should've _known_ he gonna do something."

"You could not have deduced this turn of events. Do _not_ blame yourself."

"It's my job to protect this town."

"No. It is _our_ contractual obligation. There are seven of us. None of us anticipated such an attack or was prepared to defend against it. You are no more responsible than the rest of us."

"But…"

"You are _not_ responsible for this deed. The blame lies solely with Mister Wickes. However you can assist in the extraction of Mrs Travis and the dispensation of Justice… You can also assist me with my corset."

"You're wearing one of _them_? You're crazy. You can't breathe in those things."

"A gentleman does not loose his composure, no matter what he might face."

"Hope you can still say that _after_ I squeeze you into it." JD muttered, "Just tell me when to open my eyes."

With that remark, JD turned and sat down on the bed, her back turned to Ezra and her eyes firmly closed.

123456789

Every time JD found herself in a fight of some kind with the others she had found she kept on getting these 'feelings'. Like she should be somewhere else, doing some_thing_ else. Generally she blocked them out. They were distractions from what was going on around her. But sometimes, there was a really, _really_ strong one, and she would follow it.

Like right now.

JD was moving towards the shot, before it was even fired. Caution and the plan the only things stopping her from running. She met up with Nathan along the way.

JD easily took the scene in at a glance. She wasn't sure if she was envious of Lydia or not. The woman had the strength to fight back against her attacker… Her rapist. All JD could do was run.

But it was the look on Mrs Travis' face that most struck JD. There was an air of grateful relief, of desperation, of shock, of fear and understanding. JD knew that somewhere in the whole ordeal, Mary Travis had had her whole world view changed, even if only slightly.

They started to walk away. JD clearing the path ahead of them. But JD couldn't stop the feeling creeping up on her once again.

She turned, once again too late. Buck fired the final bullet. But there was something different about Buck… JD couldn't see his eyes, but his whole stance was firm and he seemed almost angry.

JD couldn't understand. It was all over. Why be angry now? Being angry at the dead never did anything useful. But she didn't stop watching him, until he turned to follow the rest of the rescue party.

123456789

Emily pulled JD into a fierce kiss and hug.

"You ever need to run, you find us." She whispered, "I know you won't want to work like us, but a gun-slinger is good security."

She backed off, and pulled up her travelling cape, before climbing into the carriage.

JD watched them drive off, seemingly ignoring Ezra's situation, stunned into a slight stupor.

"You know, there is more to those ladies than meets the eye but hell if I can figure it out." JD managed, eventually.

Welcome to manhood, kid. Yeah. Hyah!" Buck turned his horse away and walked off.

The rest of the Seven spread out, Ezra having already gone.

"Nathan," JD caught the Healer's sleeve, "I think you oughta apologize to Ez."

"Why? He was selling those women."

"No. Back East, there were people who did the same thing. Mainly women. They called themselves 'Introducers'. They're usually women, sometimes men, of good standing, who get paid to introduce men and women to each other. Sometimes a relationship develops. Sometimes it don't. But they're paid for the introduction. Nothing more. That's all Ez was doing. They didn't have to commit. And he checked them out, Nate. Checked that they would be able to provide for a wife. Checked that they were single. Checked that they wouldn't hurt 'em. This wasn't just about the money. He just made 'em think that… 'Cause they ain't used to someone just trying to help 'em."

"You think too highly of him."

"And you always think the worst. Sometimes I wonder who you see when you look at him Nathan… Ez? Or your old Master? 'Cause he sure don't see a slave when he looks at _you_."

JD released Nathan's sleeve and walked away. Even without needing to watch her, Nathan knew where the Sheriff was going. Their youngest always went to lie in the straw above the stables when she was emotional.

The problem was Nathan knew was that JD was right. There were times when he looked at Ezra and only saw a former Master. There were times when he wanted to hit the source of that Southern accent. To stop it from making him feel inferior.

It wasn't the words itself. Merely the drawl.

It wasn't Ezra's fault in any way. All the years under a whip had drilled Nathan to hate white man with that accent. Training had become habit. And habit instinct.

Sometimes… In all his almost mindless and naïve chatter, Nathan realized, JD would come out with a golden nugget of truth.

And it often hurt.

1234567890

Okay, sorry about the delay. I kinda needed to watch the episode again, and no one else in the house watches the Magnificent Seven. So I had to wait for some 'me' time.

Unlike my other stories this will be updated irregularly, I'm sorry. However, just to inform you that I have sections plotted out, all the way up to a particular point in the second series. So this _will_ be continuing. On that note, would anyone mind if a few _extra_ chapters got put in? You know, things that happen _between_ episodes. Because the bunny has _spawned_.

Thank you for all your reviews. I hope that this chapter met your standards.

Ananova – Hope you enjoyed this.

Mystdogs – Thank you. I'm having a bit of fun with Ezra.

Teri – No, thank _you_ for the review. Glad you like it.

K.d – No plans on stopping.

Vinsmouse – Will do. Thanks for the review.

Vafore – Hope I continue to keep your interest.

Andrea – Personally I'm fond of the kid. But the others are fun to play with too.

Honor – I've got a few ideas about Casey and Nettie. But nothing really fixed yet.

Lunaz – Hope this meets your standards.

Sfulton229 – Hopefully this is up to your expectations.

Ladynwaiting – Thank you. And if you want some help, I would advise PM me. And not expecting a fast response. I'm sorry, I get distracted easily. Never let someone else put you down. Some flames hurt. Some flames can help.

Marmie1955 – You're welcome.

DaemonWolfe – Vote taken and counted. You win.

Terry Kay – I don't think this bunny is going to die without a fight. So no worries there.

Once again, thank you all.


	3. Filler 1

Disclaimer – You recognise it, I don't own it.

1234567890

The next day, while Chris and Vin had gone out on patrol, Ezra was sitting on the sidewalk, watching the world go by. He was idly shuffling cards, occasionally producing a card seemingly from nowhere.

"Ezra," JD slipped into the seat next to the conman, "How _do_ you do those card tricks?"

"It requires skill, JD, as well as time to practice and a fast hand."

"Could you teach me?"

"Why would you wish to learn?"

"Well I told ya, I ain't gonna catch someone cheating at cards, unless I know what to spot. And I ain't gonna know what to spot, unless I know how to do it. You do."

"It would be better to start off at a more basic level." Ezra replied, "Such as my magic tricks."

"I saw you doing a bit of that at the Village," JD nodded, "How is magic easier than cheating?"

"People wish to _believe_ in magic, son. However they do not wish to look pas the slight fumble of fingers to ignore a cheat. They will for magic."

Ezra had been rolling a coin between his fingers, suddenly it disappeared.

The conman then leant forward and pulled the coin from behind JD's ear.

JD laughed in surprise and delight, clapping his hands together once as he did so.

"Teach me?" JD asked.

"Indubitably." Ezra smiled.

123456789

About two hours later, Vin and Chris returned from patrol. The sight they saw caused the pair of them to smile slightly, before joining Buck watching the display from across the street. Josiah was leaning against a pole, obviously enjoying the scene as well. While Nathan was pretending that he wasn't watching and was instead cleaning his knives and gun.

Across the street sat Ezra and JD, surrounded at a little distance by most of the young children of the town. The pair were clearly performing magic. Though JD's attempts were quite shaky and needed a _lot_ of work. But both of them were enjoying it. And the children were having to hold in their laughter on the occasions that JD would fumble a trick. It was clear that while Ezra knew they had an audience, JD didn't. And everyone wanted to keep it that way.

Ezra was trying to teach JD a small slight of hand, and while JD seemed to have picked up the mechanics of it, the execution was taking a lot of work. However every time it looked like JD was starting to become dispirited or angry, Ezra would interrupt with a new trick to show off, which would delight JD away from her anger and cause her to laugh instead.

"You ever notice," Vin murmured, "Ezra always looks at JD with something strange in his eyes? Ain't never seen 'im look at anyone else like that."

"Aw, he just cares for the kid." Buck shrugged it off.

"Yeah," Vin nodded, "But he lets 'im into his room. None of us are."

"Because we would have mocked him getting into that dress of him." Buck snorted, "The kid is too much in awe to do so."

"I'm not sure if that is a good thing." Nathan put in, "The kid is too trusting. Who know _what_ Ezra could talk him into?"

"That's what we're here for." Buck grinned, "Reckon 'tween the lot of us, we can keep the kid outta trouble."

"Where have _you_ been?" Chris snorted, "Not like any of us can really keep outta trouble."

"Can't help feeling it's something else." Vin muttered.

"Could he be using him?" Nathan asked.

"As water reflects a face, so a man's heart reflects the man." Josiah smiled.

"'Siah?" Buck frowned.

"I do believe our youngest has somehow managed to find a way past Ezra's barriers." Josiah said, "It is not that Ezra is deceiving JD, more that he is deceiving _us_. He has yet to fully trust us… Do not doubt that he trusts us to watch his back. But he does not yet trust us with his heart."

"Then what did the kid do?" Buck pressed.

"That is something I do not know." Josiah sighed, "Though I believe it occurred during his brief stay in the jail."

All of them had the conversation disrupted by an outbreak of cheering and clapping from the children. Looking back across the street, they could see the huge smile of success and pride on JD's face. Alongside Ezra's tolerating and proud smile. JD repeated the small magic trick quickly.

Then it became clear that JD was suddenly aware of her audience. She flushed a bright red and almost ran to the stables.

"Reckon he don't like an audience." Vin grinned, "How long was he there?"

"Two hours or so." Buck snorted, "Reckon he _really_ wanted to learn that trick."

"Reckon he just wanted to learn." Vin spoke softly, "You notice he's always around us? Always asking questions?"

"He wants to learn." Josiah agreed, "And Ezra offered to teach him something. So he sat there for two hours, when the Lord _knows_ he can't sit still for five minutes, just to learn something offered."

"Reckon I might try to teach him tracking." Vin stretched slightly, "Didn't think he had the patience, but…"

"He asked?" Chris looked at Vin.

"Coupla times. Said it'd be better to have two than one. I'll see if he's willing. I kinda brushed him off pretty bad last time."

123456789

"Hey, kid." Vin called up to the hay-loft.

He didn't get a response, but a nod from Yosemite and a tiny shifting noise told him that he had gotten the right place first try… Not that it was hard to figure out. Basically from the first day as Sheriff, if JD needed space she would hide out in the hay-loft…

Except, it had only started _after_ the Lucas Stuart Trial. During that short period of time, JD had gone to the jail… To _Ezra_! Vin blinked at the realization.

A few pieces started to slot together in his head. It seemed that the dynamics of the group were more complicated than he had thought. While there was a connection between Buck and JD, a strong, _visible_ connection. There was a more subtle one between Ezra and JD. And for the _life_ of him Vin couldn't figure out why.

Him and Chris, it made sense. There was a connection. Everyone could see it. They were one soul in two bodies. They'd known that from the first time they'd looked at each other.

The connection between Nathan and Josiah was older. Long established. Friendship spanning years.

Same for Chris and Buck. It wasn't as strong as the tie between Chris and Vin, but it was there. And despite being different and weaker, it _was_ strong.

The bond between Buck and JD was that of brothers. It would only get stronger with time, of that Vin was sure.

But until earlier there hadn't seemed to be any ties between Ezra and anyone else. The Southerner kept mainly too himself. Often brushing off the hands extended in friendship towards him. Vin was sure that Ezra had his reasons, but couldn't figure out what they were.

The puzzle wasn't why Ezra wouldn't accept the friendship so freely offered, Vin reckoned it had something to do with the man's past, and he wasn't one to pry. The puzzle was how JD had gotten in, when no-one else had.

Vin shook his head to dismiss the thoughts. Then he climbed up the ladder.

"Hey, kid." Vin murmured, easily spotting the girl, curled up in a pile of hay, "Pretty impressive trick you pulled off. How long you been working on that?"

"Don't know." JD shrugged, "Just wanted to get it right."

"Why'd you bolt?"

"Didn't know anyone was watching. I musta messed it up a hundred times or more. They're probably all laughing at me."

"Reckon they'd be fools then."

"Why?"

"'Cause I saw a kid who can never sit still, sit still and learn for hours. Simply 'cause he wanted to learn something. I saw something to respect."

"What?" JD blinked.

"You ask all them questions cause you wanna know, dontcha?"

"Well, yeah. Ma always said: 'Question everything. Learn something.' If I don't ask, I'll never know. And what's obvious to _you_, won't be to me. I ain't lived your life. I don't know what you know. And I _won't_, 'less I ask. Don't mean to be rude. Don't mean to upset people. Just wanna know."

"I know kid. And sometimes I don't 'ave time to 'splain."

"I know." JD sighed.

"And I didn't want ta teach ya to track, 'cos I thought we'd end up 'aving an argument. And I ain't gonna spoil our friendship that way."

"I understand."

"That don't mean I ain't gonna teach ya… If you still wanna?"

"Yeah… But…?"

"Reckoned you ain't got the patience to learn. But you just proved me wrong."

"I weren't trying to."

"I know. You up for a lesson?"

"Not today, Vin. I got patrol soon. Then I promised Tiny I'd help him with the horses. We need to reshoe Blackie."

"Tomorrow? After my patrol? Reckon any lesson with Ez will happen about noon."

"I'd like that." JD smiled, "Reckon I need to find somewhere more private to have Ez teach me."

"Reckon the kids'll find ya, wherever ya go."

"Then what do I do?"

"Get used to it. You know Ez often has some kids around him. They like him."

JD just shrugged in defeat, before she moved to the ladder and climbed down. She quickly saddled up her horse, Vin watching.

Vin didn't move to help, he knew that the young Sheriff was quite… _Defensive_ about her horse. Not uncommon among those in the West.

The surprise had been that she had been willing to let Vin ride the steed. It was almost unheard of for that to happen.

Strange thing was, for all that she would have let him ride her horse… He was not allowed to saddle or brush down the creature. Nor was anyone else… Apart from maybe Yosemite.

But even then, only just.

Vin _knew_ that there was something the youngest of the Seven was hiding. But he wasn't one to pry. Particularly when he knew that JD would do _anything_ to protect them.

No, JD's secrets would stay that. Vin wasn't going to pry. After all it was doubtful that the youngest of them would have any dark secrets. She was too young… Too open… Too naïve.

Whatever secrets JD held, Vin would be told them in time.

Of that the Texan was certain.

So he just watched JD ride off on patrol.

123456789

The next day, after her short tracking lesson with Vin, JD was sitting on the sidewalk, watching the world go by.

"Hey, kid." Buck sat down next to JD, "You look a _wreck_, you been rolling in mud? That's always good fun, as long as the right…"

"I'm not _that_ bad." JD looked down at herself.

To be honest she wasn't. A splash of mud here and there. It certainly wasn't a _normal_ level of mud and dirt, but nothing excessive. Nothing worse than most people out West would even bat an eyelid at. However Buck could never pass a chance to tease his adoptive younger _brother_.

"Well, kid, it's a good thing I'm around to spot things like that." Buck smirked slightly, "Come on. Let's go to the Bath-House. I could do with a good soak."

"Not today." JD shrugged the comment off.

It wasn't exactly the first time Buck had suggested a visit to the Bath-House, since they had met. But JD had always known the risk, and never accepted the offer.

Buck had always been fine with the rejection… But not today.

"Come on." Buck wheedled, "What else you doing? Nothing important. You could use the bath."

"No." JD stated, hoping that Buck would drop the topic.

Buck didn't let it lie.

"You need a wash, kid. When was the last time you got one?"

"Yesterday." JD retorted.

"Where? Because you weren't at the Baths."

"In my room. Got a wash-tub up there and the water. If I'm dirty I'll do that again."

"Bath-House is easier." Buck knocked JD's hat off.

"Stop it!" JD dived after her hat.

It wasn't long before the two were involved in some pretty serious rough-and-tumble in the middle of the main street. Vin, Chris and Josiah watching on in some amusement.

Finally JD managed to scrabble to her feet, snatching her hat from the ground.

"I'm not doing it!" JD snarled, before storming away.

"What was that about?" Chris snorted slightly.

"I said he needed a bath." Buck shrugged.

"Surely that wouldn't have caused such an affront?" Josiah frowned, "JD isn't one to take such a slight like that. After all a good soak in the Bath-House can be quite relaxing."

Ezra emerged from the Saloon, where he had been engaged in his usual morning routine, just in time to hear Buck's next comment.

"JD _never_ uses the Bath-House." Buck frowned, "I don't understand it."

"Mister Wilmington," Ezra drawled, "The answer to your query could be obvious, if you think about it. Loath as Ah am to tax your brain's capacity."

"Ezra?" Buck blinked.

"You believe you know what troubles our Brother?" Josiah asked.

"Mister Sanchez," Ezra sighed, "Consider the obvious. You yourself are a tall man, broad in the shoulder and have aged well. Mister Wilmington is considered by many women to be one of the finest specimens of mankind in this territory. As erroneous as that suggestion may be, it _is_ often somewhat thrown in Mister Dunne's face. If you compare that to JD himself. He is small for his age. Quite slight in build. Facts he attempts to hide by his choice of clothing… Could not the answer to your query be simply that JD is ashamed to compare his body to your own? Good day, gentlemen."

Ezra wandered off, leaving Chris, Buck, Vin and Josiah alternating between staring after him and staring at each other.

"You think Ez might be right? About JD?" Buck asked after a long pause.,

"As much as I regret to admit it, Buck," Josiah sighed, "The boy has reason. Look at us. You're nearly twice his weight in pure muscle. Vin may _seem_ nearly the same size, but he's broader in the shoulder… And if he's not leaning he's far taller than JD. Ezra is lean, but nearly a full head taller than JD."

"The kid's slight." Chris nodded, "Slight enough to be a girl. If it weren't for the fact that I doubted the kid could pull it off, I'd've sent _him_ into Wickes' camp in a dress."

"Doubt we'd've found one to fit him." Buck snorted, "He's smaller than nearly all those girls were."

"And you don't think he _knows_ that?" Vin snorted, "Kid's young. He ain't dumb… Just don't know everything."

123456789

JD was once again in the livery. She was trying to calm herself down. Mainly by brushing down the horses there. Almost meditating.

Once she was calm she stood back and breathed deep calming breaths. She slipped her hand into her pocket and closed around a key. Pulling it out she frowned at it for a moment, because she hadn't been the one to put it there. Then she smiled. There was a scrap of fabric tied through the key-hole. The distinctive red told her whose key it was.

Slipping it back in her pocket she made her way to the Boarding House and up to the indicated room. After checking for observers she let herself in.

"JD." The room's occupant nodded at her.

"Ez." JD sat down on the chair, "You wanted to talk?"

"Ah was quite worried about your abrupt departure earlier, Ah trust you were able to regain your centre among the beasts of burden?"

"Don't call 'em that!" JD protested, "They're a handful of Southerly wind mixed with the breath of God!"

"Ah have never heard that particular depiction before." Ezra's eyebrows rose.

"Well ain't they?" JD smiled, "Horses lend us the wings we lack."

"Have you been talking at length to Mister Sanchez?"

"No more than normal." JD shrugged, "I just understand horses… Ma knew horses too. Her Da raised 'em. She told me all his stories and sayings. He really knew horses."

"It appears we are both students of our mothers' teachings. However while yours informed you of equestrian arts, mine instructed myself in the Art of the Con."

"I just know horses."

"We are diverging from the topic at hand, JD." Ezra sighed, "Ah apologise that Ah did not inform you of our audience at the first opportunity."

"'Salright, Ez. Reckon I shoulda expected it." JD was looking at the floor.

"Miss Dunne," Ezra tapped JD's chin up to look at him, "Ah understand that the coarse and common vernacular of our compatriots is popular and easy to imitate, however when in my presence alone, Ah would appreciate it if you would use proper grammar and vocabulary."

"Why?"

"There may come a time when residing in this local is no longer an option for yourself. When your true gender is revealed to all and sundry. When that time comes adopting a different persona will be required. Appearing as a high born lady will provide you with a completely altered identity at very short notice. It should allow you the opportunity to vacate our position at a rapid rate with little notice from any interested persons."

Ezra wasn't going to scare the girl by telling her that he would be following her, because he knew he would be. If they had to leave, they would leave as brother and sister or perhaps as cousins.

He knew she would be scared by that. The girl was scared of commitment. She didn't mind commitment to a _cause_ that much was clear. She had easily committed to the idea of Justice and Protection. She didn't mind commitment to _people_. She had committed to the rest of the Seven.

What the girl was scared of was commitment to _her_. She was scared of ulterior motives.

And Ezra didn't know how to convince her that he didn't have any.

1234567890

Thank you for all your reviews. I hope that this chapter met your standards.

Mystdogs – Glad you liked it. I wasn't quite sure how JD would feel. Then lo-and-behold she stood up and told me. If she keeps that up this could be quite a fun and easy write.

Black Rook – Welcome to the story. And I hope I continue to please.

Niagaraweasel – Well the characters have spoken as well as the reviewers. There will be filler chapters. Not sure how many or how often. But they will occur.

Grey-shadow-horse – Thank you. And I hope this meets your expectations.

Once again, thank you all.


	4. Safecracker

Disclaimer – You recognise it, I don't own it.

1234567890

Ezra looked up from his dozing on the sidewalk. Normally he wouldn't be up at this, to his mind, ungodly hour of the morning. However JD had woken him up and insisted that the conman needed to cut his sleep short to join her on the sidewalk, just this once. JD sat next to Ezra cleaning her guns.

"JD," Ezra drawled, "As Ah recall you own a single pair of ivory handled Colt pistols."

"So?" JD frowned, barely looking up from her work.

"Ah have observed you completely clean three thus far this hour and you have just disassembled your fourth."

"Aw man!" JD sighed, "I done it _again_! Oh well, better finish."

She continued to clean the gun.

"You have performed this act before?" Ezra was surprised.

"Time or two." JD shrugged, "Sometimes I just get into a rhythm, you know? Just forget to stop. Want me to do yours?"

"You would offer?" Ezra was surprised.

"I once cleaned the tack for the entire stable, Ez. I just forgot to stop. Was only meant to do the Master's. Anyway, you want?"

"Ah will be fine in that regard."

"Suit yourself." JD smiled, accepting the refusal in the manner it was meant, "You reckon Buck and Nate will be back with Terry Greer soon?"

"Soon enough, by my standards. May Ah enquire as to exactly _why_ you forcibly removed me from my slumbers this morn, to await our comrades, no doubt safe return?"

"I talked with Mrs Travis about Terry Greer." JD teased.

"Ah presume you have a point?"

"Didn't think you'd want to miss catching a little bit of how Buck deals with a _female_ prisoner, complete with her six year old _daughter_." JD replied, with a mischievous grin on her face.

"You did not inform them of your conversation with Mistress Travis?" Ezra raised an eyebrow.

"Didn't think it was necessary." JD laughed.

"You are developing a rather devious streak." Ezra restrained a grin.

"Always had one." JD fired back, "Just don't always let it show. After all, who suspects _me_ of anything?"

"You have informed _myself_ of your occasional amusements." Ezra warned.

"A-hh, like I'd be able to pull one over on you anyway," JD shrugged, "Plus, who'd believe you? I'm the _innocent_ one."

Ezra smiled at that comment. JD was right. No one would believe him if he told them that JD had set the whole thing up. They would simply assume that the girl had made a mistake.

If she even suggested it, they would assume that Ezra had set her up. But he knew she wouldn't. While she was slightly devious, she wasn't cruel or intentionally deceptive. Small pranks were more her style than deliberate lies.

Looking away from the girl, who was diligently cleaning her pistol once more – was that her fifth? – Ezra took in the street. It was worryingly busy for the time of day. And worse still, the Southerner only recognised about a third of the people moving around the small town.

To top the problem, the bank was receiving a money delivery, carefully guarded by soldiers.

No, Ezra did not like the situation one bit.

His only consolation was that the strangers were unlikely to try anything while the soldiers were still in town. So he had a little time to warn Larabee in.

There _would_ be at least a cursory attempt on the money. Of _that_, Ezra was willing to stake his left boot… The right held more of his money, but the left wasn't unendowed in that respect.

"Ezra, can you answer a question for me?" JD frowned slightly.

"Ah believe you just did. However you may indulge."

"Why does Mrs Travis had double standards?"

"Ah do not follow."

"It's alright for a woman to rob banks to provide for her child, but it's not alright for a woman to sell herself to provide for herself? The woman selling herself only hurts herself."

"Ah can understand your confusion. However Ah believe it has more to do with the fact that the Working Girls can tempt men away from their wives."

"Well, that's the man's fault then. He makes the choice."

"Some people, JD, do not see it that way."

"Then they're stupid." JD shrugged.

"That's as maybe, JD." Ezra got to his feet, "Did you ingest substance this morn?"

"No." JD frowned.

"Mister Jackson, will no doubt have my hide, if Ah fail to ensure that you at least break your fast before morn is gone. So we had best adjourn to the Saloon. It is about time for my daily labours to begin."

"Yeah, you're right." JD sighed, "I thought they'd be _back_ by now!"

"Perhaps the Prison Wagon was delayed." Ezra reminded, "And that is your sixth gun, before you begin."

"Not again!" JD muttered, standing up, "Guess I need breakfast."

"May Ah suggest something other than your usual?"

"Biscuit's good as anything else." JD shrugged, holstering her guns.

"At least serve it with some preserve, JD, for my sake, even if your appetite does not feel it necessary. Mister Jackson and the rest of our compatriots will be most displeased with myself if Ah fail to ensure that you consume a little more than your normal repast."

"Don't see why. My choosing what I eat. But I will. I'll even have some milk."

"Fortunately your consumption of that liquid is sufficient to calm Mister Jackson's nerves."

The pair wandered into the Saloon. Ezra not taking his usual table until he had overheard JD order two biscuits with some raspberry preserve.

Ezra smiled to himself slightly, as he made his way to his table. Nathan was not the only member of the group to worry about JD's habit of eating virtually nothing, picking at his food like a tiny bird, and barely eating enough to keep one alive.

12345679

Chris didn't miss the slight smile on JD's face as the young Sheriff watched the interaction between Buck and the small girl.

"The language around the child…" Was that a smothered snicker in JD's voice? Chris wasn't sure.

However what he _was_ certain of was that JD was finding the whole interaction highly amusing.

Chris wasn't. Had he known that a child was involved he would have sent more than just Nathan and Buck. A four man guard would have made better sense. More men to watch out for the child if there was an attack.

Every life was precious. A child's doubly so to Chris.

Not knowing had meant that Chris had sent his men in unprepared and unintentionally put a child's life at risk.

Both were unacceptable to Chris.

Nothing had happened to them, but that didn't mean that something _couldn't_ have happened.

Chris left the Saloon to go to confront Mary about keeping secrets.

"You should have told me it was a woman and child they were picking up." He told her.

"Didn't think it mattered." Mary shrugged.

"What a man don't know can get him killed." Chris retorted, not voicing the corollary that his mind was reminding him of.

#Or an innocent.#

"Besides, didn't JD tell you?" Mary frowned.

"You told JD?"

"He asked." Mary replied, "Said he was curious. And _you_ didn't ask."

Chris couldn't believe that JD would keep a secret like that for any malicious reason. But the pieces quickly fitted together in his head. While he didn't know _why_ JD had asked and discovered Terry's true gender, he could understand why the boy hadn't told.

Probably some sort of mild prank on Buck. Chris knew he would have to talk to the boy about it. But as it hadn't turned out badly he wouldn't need to yell. Just reminding the kid about the risks had something gone wrong would be enough to ensure that JD didn't pull a prank where there were large risks again.

The boy had a guilt complex. Ever since Buck had risked his life to save the boy, he'd been terrified of risking someone else's life by his actions or inactions.

123456789

Ezra often found that he wasn't entirely aware of what was going on around him while he played cards. He knew when people entered or left, but not always of where they moved once inside. So when the child spoke up, he had to work very hard not to show any surprise.

Oh, he knew that she spoke the truth. He had known about the palming for a little while.

He just wasn't expecting a child to be in the Saloon. Let alone one with the ability to spot a cheater.

In fact with the level of skill the man had displayed, Ezra wasn't convinced that anyone other than himself and possibly JD could have spotted it.

JD's lessons were progressing fast. She could spot a cheater, but couldn't cheat herself. Her hands weren't yet fast enough. She could only perform a few simple magic tricks. But her eyes were fast enough for slower hands.

Ezra had been planning on confronting the cheater in the next hand, but the little girl had forced him to change his plans. The delay had mainly been so that Buck and Nathan could remove the girl before the confrontation that he had planned occurred, in case it turned dangerous.

But once the statement had been made it could not be unmade. Ezra calmly provoked the man. It was always easier to deal with a riled man, as they made more mistakes.

Going for his gun was the cheater's last mistake. Ezra knew he was quicker on the draw, even with the handicap of having to react to his opponent.

He knew was also backed by those members of the Seven present. He partially checked on their presence without moving his head.

JD drawing only one of her guns was to be expected. The only reason that she hadn't drawn both was that they were inside. The girl had confessed to Ezra that while she was far above average with both hands in accuracy if she used both at the same time her accuracy decreased. It was an issue she was working on resolving with the help of Vin. Though Ezra knew that fact wasn't well known among the group.

Vin had drawn instantly, as he knew the Texan would. For all that Vin was Chris' right hand man, he was loyal to his friends and companions, to an extent that few would expect. Often sticking his neck out slightly for the Southerner, who was often ostracised due to his past. Vin, Ezra knew, understood the trouble that a haunting past could cause.

Nathan's gun was probably more to reduce the risk of a gunfight around the small girl than in Ezra's defence. The Gambler had no such illusions that the former Slave held anything other than disgust towards him and his actions. The Healer had made his feelings known on more than one occasion.

Ezra didn't bother looking around any further. The check on the others had been more to register where JD was before any fire-fight began, in case the girl needed his assistance. It was now a more of an automatic reaction than anything else. He may not be able to reveal JD's true gender and protect her in the way she deserved, but he would do what he could to safeguard her. With or without her knowledge… Or co-operation, for if Ezra had his way she would be treated like the Southern Roses he had known in his youth. Prized for their wit and strength, but protected.

Fortunately, in the face of so many guns, the cheater backed down, before the situation got any worse.

Ezra watched idly as Buck passed off the care of the child to Nathan before storming out. Nathan only took care of the child for about a minute or two more before abandoning her to JD's care.

As Ezra noted the pair leave the Saloon he relaxed a little. There was no immediate threat now and the child was unlikely to disrupt any further games for a little while. He could return to the serious business of making his living. A dollar a day, even with room and board was not much after all.

123456789

Buck was biding his time. If he tried to run Terry would get hurt. And his conscious wouldn't allow that.

However if he just delayed a little, he might be able to escape with her. Or one of the others would spot what was going on and improvise to help him out.

His heart sunk slightly when he saw JD.

It wasn't so much that he didn't trust the kid, but JD was no match for a bunch of armed men. Particularly not when he was escorting the little form of Olivia.

It was fortunate that the gun Buck was being threatened with was so obvious. JD easily spotted it and froze for a moment.

In reality the headshake probably wasn't necessary, but Buck had used it anyway. Between Buck and Chris it would have been more of an acknowledgement of the other's presence. But for JD it was merely an emphasis of what the kid already knew… And orders if he had happened not to know it.

JD was able to duck down behind some barrels unspotted, pulling Olivia with him as he did so.

Good. JD would go for the others once the coast was clear.

It seemed to be the kid's default setting. If he didn't know what to do in a situation he would ask for advice… Except where his pride would get in the way. Such as where the Working Girls were involved.

Buck was looking forward to 'helping' JD out over time. It was rather fun to be the surrogate big brother to the kid. Even if… No, _especially_ because the kid didn't know much yet.

All those new lessons to teach.

And it seemed the kid had learnt one of the early ones very well. When out-numbered, out-gunned and having to protect someone discretion worked a lot better than valour… Unless you _had_ the ability to back up the situation…

A good reputation didn't hurt either.

But JD had neither, so he was doing _exactly_ the right thing at that moment in time.

123456789

Vin's head shot up as JD barrelled back into the Saloon, practically dragging Olivia behind him.

"Kid?" Vin frowned slightly.

"Where's Chris?" JD demanded, "Buck's in trouble."

"What sort of trouble?" Vin pressed, "Blossom's fella?"

"They had a gun. They were taking Buck and Mrs Greer out of town." JD countered, "They looked like they were looking for Olivia too."

"Which way were they headed?" Chris asked.

Vin had to hide a slight snort of laughter at JD's jump. The young Sheriff had been completely focused on Nathan and Vin to the point that he hadn't noticed Chris sneaking up behind him. The kid could really be single minded sometimes. It was somewhat amusing to watch.

Though the fear and urgency in the kid's voice wasn't. JD was scared for Buck.

Not hardly surprising from Vin's point of view. Nobody went around threatening people with guns in the street without intent behind them. Buck wouldn't have started the altercation. So it was more than likely that there would be a shoot-out at some point.

The only question was who would die.

If Vin had his way, it would _not_ be an innocent and it would _not_ be one of his friends.

123456789

"Josiah!" JD yelled out as he lead Olivia into the Church.

"What's the problem son?" Josiah asked as he looked up from his sanding.

The fear and worry was clear to see on the boy's face, if one could read it like Josiah could. He hadn't spent years travelling and meeting all types of people without learning a trick or two about body language.

"We've got trouble." JD sighed, "Bunch of guys took Buck and Mrs Greer. Reckon they're looking for Olivia too. Chris wants us to look after her till it's all been sorted."

"The Church has long been a sanctuary open to all," Josiah smiled broadly, "No harm will occur inside these walls."

"I'll go find the others." JD moved to leave.

"No need, son." Josiah caught an arm, "It seems they have followed you."

JD turned to face Nathan and Ezra, relief clear to see on the young Sheriff's face.

"We know." Nathan cut JD off before the flood of words started.

"Go be seen around town." Josiah spoke quickly, "We'll protect Olivia. You see anything strange come and tell us."

JD nodded and ran off.

Josiah knew what he was doing. Inside the four walls of the Church JD would eventually build up so much agitation and energy that he'd eventually drive the rest of the Seven into snapping at him. Something he was loath to allow.

JD didn't do well with confinement without a purpose. Much like Vin in that respect. Though if JD had something to do he lasted far longer than the Texan.

The three of them would be more than enough to care for Olivia. And having a look-out wouldn't harm at all.

Most importantly of all the job of look-out would distract JD to some extent so that the young boy didn't worry about Buck. Which he would do. Josiah often found himself smiling at the brotherhood between the two differing personalities.

123456789

"It's getting late, son." Josiah spoke softly to JD, as Olivia ate her supper.

"They're not back yet." JD stated unnecessarily.

The worry in his voice was clear to hear.

"Some things take time, son." Josiah's tone was gentle, "Have faith in our brothers. Chris and Vin will bring Buck and Mrs Greer back to us."

"I know." JD's voice was quiet.

Josiah noted the tone. It was more like JD was trying to reassure himself than confirm what Josiah had said.

"Go to bed, son." Josiah instructed.

"What?" JD stared in shock.

"We'll need someone to look after Olivia in the morning, if they're not back by then." Josiah stated, "You've got the dawn watch. Would be your morning for the dawn patrol anyway."

Out of the corner of his eye, Josiah could have _sworn_ he saw Ezra nod in agreement.

"Alright." It was clear JD knew he would only loose the argument, so giving up gracefully was the best option, "But wake me if anything happens. I'm only a few doors down."

"Agreed, brother." Josiah nodded.

He watched as the young boy left the church. By the time the sun rose, it was unlikely that Chris, Vin, Buck and Mrs Greer wouldn't be back. But Josiah knew that the boy would worry himself sick and not consider food or sleep if not reminded.

Usually Buck was the boy's keeper, unless distracted by a pretty skirt. Though Josiah had noticed Ezra's caring actions. It was a strange situation, Josiah thought, that JD would pay more attention to Ezra's quiet words and tiny movements than all the shouting Buck could indulge in.

Though he doubted that anyone else had noted, Ezra had a far greater influence on JD's actions than almost everyone else. Had they been to JD's detriment he would have interfered. However Ezra rarely used his influence and when he did it was only in JD's interest. So Josiah pointedly looked the other way. He felt that if Ezra knew that _he_ knew, the interventions would stop.

And the Preacher was not willing to risk that happening. So he would take on the virtues of the Three Wise Monkeys, if it meant that Ezra continued in caring for their youngest in his own way.

123456789

JD bolted upright in her bed. She could still feel the panic that had insinuated itself in her dreams. Barely thinking she rose and got dressed. Some unknown urgency driving her.

She knew it wasn't time for her patrol or even her turn on watch. However she still left her room to check the town.

Something didn't feel right. And it was only getting worse with time.

She was wandering the streets when she heard the cries.

"Olivia!"

"Olivia?"

It didn't take much to figure out what had happened.

JD joined the hunt.

Instinct and the same urgency that had driven her from her room caused her to follow a path she had no idea why she was walking.

However spotting Olivia in the hands of some strangers caused her to react. She chased them, yelling out for help. But her words were lost in the night.

The pain in her shoulder when the knife hit, was like nothing she'd ever felt. It didn't hurt as much as some things, but it was so _sudden_! She couldn't draw breath to yell. She could barely stagger.

She managed to reach the main street, before firing her gun.

123456789

The gunshot carried a fair distance, Ezra and Vin ran to the source almost as one.

Ezra felt his heart jump into his throat as he realized what he saw. JD sprawled on the floor, gun held loosely in her hand… And a knife hilt sticking out of her left shoulder.

Instantly he was down helping her up.

"Come on." Ezra knew he had to get her to Nathan and damn the consequences.

He would far rather an alive and _revealed _JD than one who took her secret to the grave.

"I got your gun, kid." Vin picked up the weapon.

"They got Olivia." JD murmured weakly.

123456789

Nathan was surprised that Ezra of all people had hustled Vin and Josiah out of the church, ostentatiously to allow Nathan peace and quiet to work.

However the Southerner stayed.

Only the fact that JD had not protested any of the Gambler's actions, and had in fact supported them, stayed the Healer's tongue.

Finally Nathan bent to study the injury better.

"Mister Jackson, Ah require a promise from you." Ezra's drawl came from just behind him.

"This is not the time, Ezra!" Nathan snapped.

"Please." JD murmured; his voice filled with pain, "Promise."

"JD, I have to treat this injury now." Nathan sighed, "I don't have time for any silliness."

Without pausing further, Nathan cut the remains of the shirt off JD.

Then he paused, staring at something his mind couldn't quite comprehend.

"You're a…!" Nathan found himself cut off, by Ezra's hand over his mouth.

"Of the female gender, yes." Ezra whispered into Nathan's ear, "You will not tell anyone, Mister Jackson. JD has her own reasons. Which she may or may not reveal to you at her choosing."

"Please, Nathan." JD stared at the Healer, "You can't tell. Please. You can't."

It was the fear and desperation in JD's eyes that broke through the former slave's shock. He had seen that look before. And hoped never to see it again. Many slaves had had that look in their eyes, right before they were beaten to death or worse.

That look shouldn't have been found in a child's eyes. Never mind _this_ child.

Nathan was on the verge of making empty promises, simply to stop the look in JD's eyes, when the girl moved slightly. She hissed in pain.

"Take it easy." Nathan instructed, "Ezra, go fetch my kit… This is going to need stitches."

Ezra moved slowly to the door.

"Go!" Nathan snapped.

Nathan didn't have time to contemplate all the implications of what had just happened. The only key details that stuck in his mind were quite basic: JD was a girl; Ezra had known.

123456789

As Ezra headed to the clinic, he passed Buck talking to Josiah and Vin just to one side of the church. Sharp ears catching a conversation about Chris robbing the bank.

123456789

Treating the knife wound was simple by comparison to dealing with a hovering Southerner and the issue of really trying hard not to see more than absolutely necessary of JD's torso region.

Just when Nathan was about to lose his temper, he was stopped by the young bo… _Girl_!

"Ezra," JD spoke through the pain she was in, "Go."

"Ah can't leave you."

"Buck needs you." JD countered, "Olivia needs you."

Ezra paused. His quick mind weighing up the risks and benefits.

"They _need_ you." JD repeated.

Ezra heard the intensity behind the words. His mind flashing back to various times JD had said similar words.

"Stay safe." Ezra murmured to the girl, so low that Nathan was _sure_ that she couldn't have heard it, "Mister Jackson, Ah leave JD at your mercies. Should any harm come to her, you _will_ regret it."

Nathan _knew_ that JD hadn't heard that. And despite himself a shiver ran down his spine.

Ezra left quickly.

123456789

It wasn't much long later that JD spoke again.

"Nathan, go." The girl spoke quietly, "They need you."

"You need me."

"They need you more." JD was firm, "I ain't exactly gonna fall to pieces on ya. Am I?"

"Not so long as you don't go do anything foolish." Nathan sighed, "And take it _easy_!"

"Then go. They need you."

Nathan had just gotten to the door of the church when Josiah entered.

"Nathan, we need you." Josiah spoke quickly.

Nathan frowned in surprise at the statement, before he nodded. He brushed aside the coincidence and followed Josiah out into the street. He had no real worries about JD joining the fight, Vin had already taken the precaution of hanging JD's guns and belt on a peg well out of the young girl's reach.

123456789

It didn't take long after the fight for Nathan to realize that his patient had made a break for it. Having assured Vin that he would deal with it, he went looking for her.

He quickly found JD leaning against a railing, Josiah's shotgun hanging loosely from her right hand.

Inwardly he sighed. They'd disarmed JD, but forgotten about the shotgun Josiah kept hidden in the pulpit in case of emergencies.

He manoeuvred the pale girl up to his clinic, once he'd picked up his kit from the church. Unless he missed his guess he'd have to replace a few stitches. JD would have to be the luckiest person alive to have gotten away without tearing open her shoulder wound.

And the bruise that would no doubt be forming on her stomach should be lesson enough as to why listening to the healer was a good idea.

Neither one of the pair spoke from the moment Nathan found JD, all through the treatment stage.

Nathan, because he was trembling with rage. JD probably because she was scared of what Nathan would say or do if she dared speak.

However it could not continue indefinitely.

"Right," Nathan stood staring at JD's small form in one of the clinic's beds, "Just _what_ did you think you were _doing_? You're a _girl_!"

Nathan never even heard Ezra enter behind him, until it was too late.

For all that Ezra was fairly skinny, he was pure muscle. One arm effectively immobilised the Healer's arms, when wrapped around his torso. And the small derringer placed next to Nathan's temple ensured that there would be no attempt to escape.

"Mister Jackson," Ezra's voice drawled, "Ah believe we were unfortunately interrupted from our last conversation. Shall we continue? Ah have no qualms about shooting yourself should you decide that JD's secret should not remain so."

1234567890

Thank you for all your reviews. I hope that this chapter met your standards. Please note that from this chapter onwards, including this chapter, JD's gender will be written as either girl or boy, depending on whom I am concentrating at the time. Onl those who know the truth will have the term girl used.

Mystdogs – Not sure yet. But it may have to come to a head at some point.

grey-shadow-horse – She grew up in a stable, I'd be more surprised if she _didn't_ know horses. And I'm glad you liked the teaching.

Lunaz – Glad you enjoyed. Hope this chapter satisfies you.

Black Rook – Advice taken on board. Thank you.

Ladynwaiting – Thanks. Hope this was quick enough.

Marmie1955 – You're welcome. Thanks for the review.

Cricket244 – I have no intention of stopping. I'm only delayed by when I can watch the episodes… Must move DVDs into bedroom. Would solve problem.

Charlotte Thornton – Hope you liked.

Cassandra30 – Thank you!

Flycasual – I find it fitting that you came from Mag7ficfind, as they were the people who gave me this plot bunny in the first place! So welcome and I'm glad you came!

Boojum – As an avid reader, often left disappointed by abandoned stories, I have no intention of abandoning this one. It might just take time between updates.

Fhulhi the Crazy – Thanks for the compliments. I'm not trying to _change_ the characters, just the perspectives of them.

Once again, thank you all.


	5. Filler 2

Disclaimer – You recognise it, I don't own it.

1234567890

Nathan was trying hard not to hyperventilate. He had little doubt that Ezra would kill him and damn the consequences. There was a degree of threat and determination in Ezra's voice that he'd never heard before.

All Nathan could really do was keep his eyes fixed firmly ahead on JD. And silently beg for his life.

"Ezra," JD sighed, "Put the gun down. We both know you're not going to kill Nate."

Nathan _heard_ the tiny sigh from Ezra, before the Southerner slid the derringer back up his sleeve. Then the Healer was released. Ezra moved back to lean against the door, effectively blocking Nathan from leaving the clinic. Not that he was planning on doing so before he got his answers.

"I want an answer." Nathan stated firmly, hoping that his voice didn't show the nervousness he was feeling.

JD may have been able to stop Ezra from _visibly_ threatening him. But Nathan didn't believe that the young girl had the ability to fully stop Ezra, should the Southerner decide that one less 'Darkie' in the World wouldn't matter.

The only thing keeping Ezra under control right then appeared to be that he didn't want to disappoint the small girl on the bed.

"I…" JD started to speak, but she tailed off.

Nathan watched as she pulled her knees up to her chest. He knew she would be putting unnecessary pressure on her injury, but squashed his desire to correct her. Right then, he needed answers more than he wanted her to be comfortable. And it wasn't like he wouldn't be able to correct anything that she could do, so long as she stayed in the bed.

"I…" JD tried again, but it seemed her words caught in her throat.

Nathan could see the fear and tension in her. But he made no move to comfort her. To do so would delay the answers that he sought. And while he still cared for JD, he was angry that she had willingly deceived him so.

While he _might_ have thought it was Ezra's idea, it was clear from both of their actions that JD was the driving force behind the deception.

"JD," Ezra moved his position, "Are you in pain?"

"A bit." JD confessed softly.

"No doubt, Mister Jackson was intending on making you drink one of his noxious brews. Ah can smell it from here. Would you partake of some?"

"Yes." JD nodded.

"Ah believe it will also aid you in slumber." Ezra stated as he poured some of the tea into a mug.

Nathan didn't interfere as Ezra handed the drink to JD. He was observing the dynamic between the two. It hadn't changed in any way; however there were now different connotations. And Nathan was trying to understand them.

"Ez," JD looked over the tea, "Tell Nate. I can't."

"Ah understand." Ezra smiled slightly. He ran a gentle hand through JD's hair. "Rest, Ah will do what is necessary."

"Thank you." JD downed the tea almost in one gulp. She pulled a face at the taste, but didn't verbally complain.

Ezra spoke softly; weaving tales of dubious veracity, until JD's breathing had slowed down to a sleeping rate.

Then without turning his face away from JD's sleeping form, the former conman spoke.

"Mister Jackson, Ah am willing to bet that you still require some answers to your questions. JD has granted me permission to answer them to a degree. So inquire as you will."

"What the hell is going on Standish? Why are you letting a _girl_…?"

"Keep your voice down, Mister Jackson." Ezra snapped, "For one thing JD is in dire need of respite. For the second, if JD's true nature is discovered to the larger community, she and Ah will leave this vicinity immediately and never return."

"You would take her away?"

"No. She would depart and Ah would follow."

"Why did she _come_ here? Adventure?"

"Escape, Mister Jackson. She sought refuge from an assailant she could not defeat. This assailant will continue to pursue her. Hence her need for duplicity."

"Why keep her secret? She'd be better protected if we knew what was after her."

"Perhaps, however she believes that only by concealing her true identity can she be secure. If no one is aware of who she is, how can her pursuer locate her?"

"Why would she need to hide? What did this person threaten to _do_ to scare her?"

"It is not what he _threatened_ to do, but rather what he _did_. He took from her something that is so precious and treasured it should only ever be given."

"You've probably stolen it before now."

"Mister Jackson, Ah would kindly ask that you do not accuse me of such acts again." Nathan was surprised by the coldness in Ezra's voice, "Ah would never rape."

"No." Nathan breathed, "Please, God… No."

Nathan was trying to get his head around the fact that JD was a girl to begin with… To find out that she had been so cruely assulted. That was worse than he could have possibly imagined.

"God had nothing to do with it, Mister Jackson. He was not watching as she was violated." Ezra's voice was bitter.

"Who?" Nathan demanded, his voice cold and fingers moving to his knives.

JD may have deceived him. But he still cared for her. And no one hurt her without retribution.

"Ah do not know his name. She refused to divulge it." There was a touch of regret in Ezra's voice.

"Wouldn't the Law help? She's from the West…"

"Ah do know he is a man with Power and Influence. She was merely an employee of his father's."

"And he would chase her?"

"She is of the heart-felt belief that he will not relent in his endeavour to locate her once more in order to continue her torture."

"You know more than you're telling me."

"Indubitably. However it is not pertinent information. It is information of a personal and highly private nature, which Ah do not feel comfortable releasing to yourself without _express_ permission."

"_What_ could be _worse_ than being _raped_?"

"Ah cannot, in good conscious, reveal that information, Mister Jackson. Please understand my predicament; I swore to keep her secrets. Simply allowing you to discover the truth you are currently aware of is more than I ever meant to do."

"She told you more?"

"Ah believe Ah am the only other person alive, apart from herself, who is aware of her full story. You could say Ah was her Confessor."

"You would have killed me, wouldn't you?"

"Willingly," Ezra was blunt, "Ah swore to protect her to the best of my ability. If that would mean the death of a good man and probably my own… Ah would not hesitate."

In a strange way, Nathan was somewhat pleased by Ezra's statement. He had referred to a Black man as a good man. However he had also admitted that he would kill him.

"I'll keep the secret." Nathan conceeded, "But I still think we ought to tell the others."

"Not without her permission." Ezra countered, "Which she will not give. She would flee from our protection were we to notify our comrades. Mister Jackson, she is too scared to tell. The secret is our burden to carry. For better or for worse, we cannot betray her confidence."

"We can't let her run." Nathan stated, "Having her around us, at least means we can look out for her. Deal with him if he comes. Which I doubt will happen. But the others will notice."

"Ah believe you over-estimate their observational skills, Mister Jackson. They have not noticed so far. And Ah have known since we returned from the Indian Village."

"But…"

"She is the youngest of us. Both in age and in experience. Thus each of us, in our own way, try to protect her more than any other. It makes little difference as to the gender. You must provide no clue or hint to our companions as to her true nature. Or we will lose her. For while my intent is to accompany her; Ah cannot guarantee that Ah could catch her if she were to depart with a sufficient head start."

"Say about ten minutes." Nathan sighed, "I swear that girl's part Indian some days."

They both knew it was true. JD had only had to prove her point once. She really had been raised in a stable. She could ride like the wind, even on a seemingly knackered horse and beat the best they could produce, without even trying. If she got sufficient head start they'd be eating her dust and never even catch sight of her.

Ezra actually wanted to try her against the best the Indians could produce. He was sure it would be an exciting race.

"What do we do now?" Nathan murmured, "You've upended my entire world, you know that?"

"A Reb with a heart," Ezra smiled slightly, "Ah know it's a difficult concept to accept. As for what our next exploits should be, we continue as if nothing has changed."

"Then you'd better go to your room." Nathan stated firmly.

Ezra opened his mouth as if to object, then closed it, nodding in acceptance. Leaning down he gently kissed her forehead.

For the first time since the explanation started Ezra faced Nathan. Previously he had not looked away from JD's sleeping form.

"Mister Jackson, one final warning," Ezra spoke softly, but with a level of threat, "If Ah should learn of any detriment occurring to JD due to any actions which you may have undertaken, there will be a reckoning. Am Ah making myself clear? JD's words may have stayed my hand this night, but there will be other times, when JD will not be in attendance."

Nathan could not suppress the shiver this time.

"I understand." Nathan nodded, "But _you_ have to understand, I will _not_ allow you to use JD in any way that might not be in her best interests. She will _not_ be someone for you to manipulate or control. She will _not_ follow you around like some sort of slave!"

"Mister Jackson," Nathan got the distinct impression Ezra was only just restraining his laughter, "If that is how you see the situation then Ah envy your blindness."

Ezra left without another word.

Nathan simply sank down onto a chair. Now he had the time he didn't have earlier… Time to try to process everything he had learnt and how it affected everything he thought he knew.

123456789

Josiah easily noticed the difference in Nathan the next day. He knew his old friend very well, and the Healer was moving around in a slight daze.

However he also knew that he couldn't pressurise Nathan into talking. The Healer wouldn't take it too kindly. If he simply exercised patience the man would talk in the end, and tell him far more than if he rushed things at the beginning.

He waited and worked on the church. It was well into the afternoon of the next day before he saw anything useful.

He smiled slightly when he saw Nathan enter the church and sit down on a pew. His hands cradling his head.

Nathan was ready to talk.

"Are you alright, brother?" Josiah asked as he approached.

"Have you ever been wrong about someone, Josiah?"

"In what way?"

"Believe they're something they're not. Think you know everything about them… But you know _nothing_. Think you know all you need to know about their past… But it's all lies. That _you_ made up. Everything you think and believe is all _wrong_?"

"I try not to judge. But yes, I have. Is this something to do with Ezra?"

"What?"

"Both you and he have been acting differently to each other, though Ezra hides it better."

Again it was true.

Nathan usually insulted either Ezra or his method of earning a living about once every encounter.

For the past almost two days, Nathan hadn't uttered one insult or derogatory remark. Indeed, he had barely said twenty words to the Gambler. Most would take that as a softening of the Healer towards the Southerner. Favouring silence over insults.

However Josiah wasn't most people. He had a far greater knowledge of his friend. This almost silence was unnatural to Nathan. If he _had_ been softening towards Ezra, the insults would have turned to nagging about health and taking care of himself.

In return, Ezra had apparently stopped trying to antagonise the Healer. He still plied his craft, but the bets had been set by the other players and he had also gone out of his way to avoid the Healer at one point.

Though he regularly visited JD in the clinic, he always waited until Nathan had left.

It was, all told, a rather strange state of affairs.

After all for Ezra to be acting in such a manner it was almost as if he were ashamed of something, yet he carried himself with confidence.

The only conclusion Josiah could come to was that Nathan had come to some sort of realization about Ezra and that the Southerner was graciously allowing Nathan time to come to terms with it.

Rather than rubbing it in his face.

"No. It's not about Ezra."

"Then may I ask who?" Josiah was thrown.

To him his logical had had no flaws. Yet it had led him to the wrong answer.

"I can't say… How could I be so _wrong_?"

That told Josiah a great deal. Nathan held one thing sacred above all things… Secrets.

If he had learnt someone else's secret, and they wished it to be kept so… Well, the Healer would never tell. He might try to persuade the person to tell themselves. But he would not talk.

"What was the error? If that won't betray the confidence you have been given."

"I thought they didn't understand slavery… Not the way I do. Afterall I _lived_ it. Lived it every day from the day I was born till the day I escaped. Beatings. Whippings. _Everything_! I have the _right _to hate those who hurt me so…" Nathan trailed off.

"But they _do_ understand." Josiah realized.

"I thought they wouldn't have suffered like that… White doesn't hurt White, I thought… But they had it _worse_!… At least _I_ cannot be made a slave again. Their hell could catch up with them again."

"How badly was he treated?" Josiah asked softly.

He had always known Nathan was haunted by his past. But this was the first time that Nathan had accepted the ghosts existed. And possibly the first time he had realized the infection that had long existed in the wounds slavery had caused. While the infection was far less severe than in some former slaves Josiah had met, it still existed. And needed to be treated.

By accepting that the ghosts existed and that the infection was present, Nathan could start taking the first steps towards healing.

"As much as it pains me to say it, worse than I ever was." Josiah could see what it cost Nathan to admit that, "The Masters didn't really care if I lived or died. Someone would take my place. I always knew that death was a way to escape… They were kept alive for worse abuse than I ever suffered. Death was not allowed to them."

Josiah could understand, in the theoretical. Some former slaves had told him before that there were days when they wished for death, because it would mean an end to the suffering and pain and cruelty. Some even spoke of those who had seen no other way out. They committed suicide either by their own hands or by forcing their Masters to kill them.

"Did he ever want to die?"

"I don't know. I haven't dared ask." Nathan sunk his head into his hands, "If they did… If they ever _tried_… I don't think I could look at myself again."

"What will you do?"

"Keep the secret. And make sure it _never_ happens again."

"Will you require help?"

"Ezra knows. He's already doing so."

"Are you sure you cannot tell me?"

"Not without risking a lot. I am sorry. But it is not my place to say."

"I understand."

"Thank you for listening."

"Any time, brother."

Nathan got up and left.

For a moment, watching his friend's back, Josiah entertained the thought that it was JD that the Healer was holding the secret for.

In some ways it made sense. Ezra was unusually close to the youngster, considering how he distanced himself from the other members of the Seven.

Then he dismissed the idea.

JD was far too open to be harbouring a secret. He wore his heart on his sleeve. His emotions were an open book.

1234567890

Thank you for all your reviews.

Lunaz – Of course. I _like_ the idea of a protective Ezra. I don't know. I think it's that Southern Charm… Plus, I think he was raised to at least _act_ like a Gentleman.

Mystdogs – Nathan realizes. But I don't think he _quite_ believes yet.

Cricket244 – How could such a wonderful institution die out? I can't even remember _how_ I got into this Fandom. Glad I did though.

TenshiNanashi – Don't give the muse ideas… Please? And Ezra defensive is just amazing.

Fly Casual – I grew up reading and watching Agatha Christie, Cadfael, Murder She Wrote, Quincy, Foyle's War, Midsummer Murders… I know the value of a good cliff hanger.

Grey-Shadow-Horse – I'm having fun with Ezra. And he's not complaining that he's being written in a _highly_ favourable light. And as for the others… Well, that'd be telling.

The Dancing Bard – Working on your request. But the muse doesn't want Buck to find out just yet.

Once again, thank you all.


	6. Witness

Disclaimer – You recognise it, I don't own it.

1234567890

"JD," Nathan spoke softly to the girl as she carefully cleaned the tack in the livery, "I won't tell."

"Thank you." JD nodded in acceptance.

Nathan noticed that some of the tension, which had been almost constantly in her body language faded away. She rolled her shoulders and it seemed to disappear.

Oh, it hadn't vanished. Simply hidden away. For a moment Nathan wondered how much the young girl hid away. And yet managed to seem to be the most open of them.

"Ez didn't tell me. How old are you? Really?" Nathan asked.

"Fifteen." JD whispered.

Fifteen, Nathan could deal with that. It was younger than he was really comfortable with. But it wasn't as if he wasn't having to get used to being uncomfortable with all the secrets JD held.

"Next time I tell you to stay out of a fight, you will do as I say." Nathan almost marched up to JD. He pushed a firm finger into JD's forehead, "Or I will tell Chris that you are fifteen and get the Judge to make you Chris' ward. Understood?"

"I understand." JD nodded, "But if it puts someone else in danger… I won't just stand around and do nothing."

There it was. _There_ was the defiance and determination in JD's eyes. The one thing that the last few days had been missing from JD whenever Nathan had looked. The loyalty. The love. The pure bull-headed stubbornness.

Nathan had to smother a grin. Wouldn't do for JD to know that Nathan respected the girl for her words right then.

After all, _someone_ had to keep JD safe. If all Nathan's words did was make JD think twice next time, then it was worth it.

123456789

*His mother. His _mother._ Oh dear Lord.* The thoughts were running around in Ezra's mind.

He was desperately trying to make plans and devise lies for when he would later need them.

And he _would_ need them. He knew his mother better than any man alive… Or woman for that matter.

She would lie and twist and steal and con… He would be left with precious little after her visit.

She would encourage him to leave. She would invite him on a con.

She would prove every insinuation about him to be true. With false evidence. Which would be believed over his own word.

She was sharp and devious and as cunning as the proverbial serpent. Her fangs and silver tongue ready to entrap the naïve and innocent.

And oh dear Lord, JD!

Only the years of experience and training prevented Ezra from falling over his own feet in horror.

His mother might discover JD's gender. It was a larger risk than anyone else. Because she _would_ use that information against JD in such a manner as to leave the young girl with either the option of betraying the rest of the Seven or risking her own anonymity… And to be honest, Ezra wasn't _quite_ sure which way she would jump.

He wasn't even sure which way he _wanted_ her to jump. Protect herself, something he was desperate to do. Or prove her loyalty.

Well, forewarned was forearmed. Ezra would warn JD. Keep the Easterner as far away from Maude as possible without being obvious.

The whole time Ezra managed to keep the conversation flowing. Experience allowing him to have two trains of thought running at the same time. No need to tip Maude off that there was something else on his mind.

In all of his conversation there was one line which was certainly the truth. He _should_ have left his return address off the letters. Less risk to himself then. Not that she wouldn't have been able to find him. But she would have been less _inclined_ to seek him out unless desperate.

Now all Ezra could do was give JD some sort of signal so that the pair of them could meet in private…

Or he could just wait until his mother went to freshen up and then go to the livery. Where JD would be if Ezra had to guess.

123456789

In some ways it was all the same, Nathan realized. JD had opened his eyes. He wasn't the only one out there with hurts that ran deep. And it wasn't just his own kind who could understand his pain to some extent.

Even this… A child… Not even seven years old had suffered the same sort of terror that had petrified him.

As a young child he had thought the Master was the Devil himself. The man had seemed so cruel. As he had grown older he had learnt that there were others who were crueller. And that the Devil was crueller still.

But Billy was still young. The boy was still scared. Scared of a person and a concept he didn't understand. So all he could do was describe in terms that he knew and understood.

And so the Devil was named.

Billy might have known more originally. But too much time had passed. Any recollections of faces or clothing were lost to his memory. Maybe the boy could recall… But not until he learned to face the Devil and spit in his eye.

Billy would only remember when his fear lessened. And the fear would not lessen, unless he had a reason to be braver than he had ever been before… Or the Devil lost some of his hold over Billy…

Like see someone else stand up against the Devil… And if not win… Then make some small progress against him.

It had been much the same way for him. Thinking back he had never even known his fellow slave's name. Simply that he had said no. He had refused to work. He had paid with his life. But the dignity with which he had died, despite everything had stayed with Nathan ever since.

Sometimes it wasn't about winning, Nathan had known that for many years, sometimes it was about giving others the courage to stand up and fight.

He just didn't know how to give Billy the courage. Until it was known _who_ the Devil was, the only hope was blind luck.

He idly wondered how JD referred to _her_ tormenter. No doubt she would have some name for him. Though he doubted it would be something so simple as the Devil.

123456789

The girl was too predictable, Ezra thought as he entered the livery, once he had left his mother at the hotel.

She was checking over the Sevens' horses. Including Vin's ornery stubborn steed. Though for some reason the creature actually seemed to _like_ JD. Ezra was convinced that it barely _tolerated_ Vin.

And JD was draped over it like it was some sort of large rag toy animal.

"Hey, Ez." JD smiled brightly, "Thought you'd be with your ma."

"Indeed, under normal circumstances, and were we a standardised family, such a situation would be the correct one. However my mother is not your standard mother."

"No, she's yours." JD frowned slightly.

"Ah came to warn you, JD." Ezra sighed, "My mother is a most cunning and devious woman. She will attempt to make what little wealth you own her own. Purely for her own benefit."

"She breaks the Rules?"

"My mother never saw the Rules as anything other than a hindrance to her desires. She is no Long Con Artist, for all that she would lay claim to that title."

"So I need to put my money someplace safe?"

"That would be a suitable precaution. Ah would also advise avoiding my mother wherever possible. However Ah would attempt to make such avoidance discrete. She will seek you out should she believe your avoidance is deliberate."

"Why?"

"She will assume that you have some secret to hide. She is tenacious in her manner."

Ezra saw that his warning had hit home. A pair of bright brown, _wide_ eyes turned onto Ezra.

The Southerner nodded slightly.

"Is she good at ferreting out secrets?" JD asked, her voice shaking slightly.

"Extremely, my friend. If one has a secret they would be advisable to ensure that my mother does not discover it. She has been known to divulge secrets for a price. Or ask for a price to hold them."

"I understand." JD nodded, "Thank you."

The last two words weren't spoken aloud, merely mouthed. However Ezra understood them.

123456789

Sometimes Chris thought that Mary was too inclined to try to _fix_ everything. Talking to Billy wouldn't help. The boy would talk about his father when he was ready. Pushing him would only make the boy clam up tighter.

And so what if his presence had made the boy smile? Maybe it was just that the boy wasn't used to someone not talking about his loss.

Sometimes a stranger could get a smile, simply because they _didn't_ know what the other had lost.

And anyway, how could Chris help? He had a hard enough time thinking about his own losses. Let alone talking about them. And don't even _think_ about helping someone else deal with their own.

Chris never had been a man of words. Even when he had had Sarah and Adam. Sarah had learnt to understand her quiet husband, and Adam just understood, from the very first day.

123456789

JD sat with the others playing cards with Maude. JD wasn't playing, seeing as it was for money, and she had none on her. A fact which had surprised the others. In truth JD had taken Ezra's warning to heart, she had stashed all her money in her room and wasn't going to move it until she was _certain_ it would be safe.

Though none of them minded JD simply watching and joining in with the conversation.

JD was enjoying the tales Maude wove, though JD did doubt how true they were. She couldn't imagine Ezra ever dressing a dog up. Never mind dancing with it.

It just didn't seem to be the man's style… Now _Buck_, JD could _easily_ imagine doing something like that. Particularly with his Animal Maggotism.

Ezra just seemed too… Too controlled to do something like that.

She watched as Ezra came to escort his mother to her room.

For a moment she blinked in surprise. She knew that Josiah was certainly _interested_ in Maude… But she didn't think he'd make a move _that_ quickly.

Well, not her business. Though she did watch as the two Southerners left the Saloon.

"All right, gentlemen," Josiah smiled, "This game is called read 'em and weep."

"I'm out." Vin declared.

"No money," JD reminded, "And I'm going to need some sleep."

JD stood up to leave.

"This game is called Solitaire." Josiah stated as he shuffled the cards.

123456789

JD bolted out of bed. She frowned slightly. There was no urgency. There was nothing to disturb her. She had simply woken up.

"Billy!" A desperate voice came though her window.

JD pulled on her clothes. The panic and fear was easy to hear. A second voice could just be heard, but it was pitched too low for JD to pick out words.

She was shrugging on her coat as she stumbled out of the boarding house.

It wasn't hard to learn what had happened… Billy hadn't been in his room when Mrs Travis woke up.

In JD's mind that stepped Billy's level of fear of this "Devil" up.

The girl had no doubt in her mind that Billy didn't want to be found.

When all hiding spaces in the town had been exhausted, she knew that it was fear that had driven Billy away, just as firmly as fear had driven her West.

The only question was how much of the fear was due to real or perceived threat.

But she did know one thing… To Billy it didn't matter. All the fear was based in reality to him.

123456789

Most children, Ezra mused, spend their lives hiding their sins from their parents. He had to be the only child in _existence_ who hid their virtues from their parent.

It actually hurt, on some level. He had to pretend to be playing an angle to gain his mother's respect and love and appreciation.

Was it too much to ask that she cared for him?

He loved her. But he knew that Shakespeare had spoken the truth.

He was his mother's glass. He reflected back everything she was. The only reason he wasn't a true mirror was that he had spent a great many of his formative years not in her care.

Had he done so, he doubted that he would have even thought twice about using JD's gender against her, or even framing her for assisting in his escape.

He _certainly_ wouldn't have stayed after picking the lock on his cell that night. Never mind tucking her in.

He would always love her. But was not and _could_ not be blind to her faults.

He had changed over many years.

She had not.

123456789

In some ways the groupings for the hunt for Billy were natural, Josiah thought. There was no question that Vin would go with Chris. And there, surprisingly, seemed little argument that JD would go with Ezra.

Josiah wasn't certain, but he _thought_ he was the only one who noticed how closely JD took his cues from Ezra. It was becoming more noticeable, but the easy and relaxed relationship between JD and Buck drowned out any other connections, so that they were easily ignored.

Josiah wished to know more. He knew that the true nature of their interactions was hidden from everyone. However he doubted that questions would be appreciated by the naturally secretive Southerner. And he doubted that JD would be any more forthcoming.

So he was reduced to observation as his source for gathering information.

In addition Ezra was also privy to the issue that was still somewhat troubling Nathan, so by studying the interactions between the Southerner and the Easterner, perhaps Josiah could find some of his answers.

For all these reasons, and the fact that he believed that Vin and Chris would make better time without him, he choose to ride with Ezra and JD.

123456789

"He's running from something." Chris murmured.

"Ain't we all?" Vin replied almost rhetorically.

The Texan knew he was telling the truth. All of the Seven were running from something. He knew it. He was running from the bounty on his head. At least he was when he wasn't running _towards_ it. Chris was running from the losses he had endured. Ezra was running from his past as a conman. Josiah was running from some demon in his past, precisely what Vin wasn't sure, but was fairly certain it was related to the Preacher's family. Nathan was running from the memories of his past as a slave. Buck was running from the happy memories of Chris' family, probably counting those losses as his own as well.

And JD… Vin wasn't sure _what_ JD was running from. But he'd seen the look in JD's eyes once or twice, when the kid didn't realize anyone was looking. JD was _haunted_ by something. Something that scared the kid silly.

Vin would have asked… Were he Josiah…

Would have pushed for an answer… Were he Buck…

Would have demanded an answer… Were he Chris…

He would have known… Were he Ezra…

For Vin was _certain_ the Southerner knew.

But he wasn't any of those. He was Vin Tanner. And Vin wasn't going to let JD know that he knew JD was running. Not until he had to… Or until JD trusted him enough to tell him.

Vin wasn't certain, but he _thought_ Nathan also knew.

Be still and the earth will speak to you. Vin heard that saying a thousand times in his childhood, and he knew it also was true about people. Particularly stubborn, head-strong Easterners. Force, no matter how concealed, begat resistance.

So Vin would hold his tongue and keep quiet. JD would tell with time. He had already told Ezra, and possibly Nathan, so he and the others would learn eventually.

He just hoped that JD wouldn't leave it until it was too late.

123456789

"And what did she see from the great beyond?" Ezra asked.

Josiah was a little disappointed. He could tell that Ezra believed the fortune telling to be nothing more than a con. He also conceded that a woman who raised such a man as Ezra could easily be capable of such a deed. Despite her beauty and poise.

And to con such an innocent as JD would be cruelty indeed.

"To tell you the truth, I didn't listen once she said it was my destiny. I don't believe in destiny." JD shrugged, "Why should a bunch of lines on my palms say what's going to happen to me?"

"That's fortune telling, son." Josiah smiled, "Some people believe it reflects the way your life will go."

"That's just silly." JD laughed, "It's only a bunch of lines. Plus she mixed up my life line with my love line. She's a little out of practice."

"You have some knowledge." Ezra grinned.

It wasn't hard to discern Ezra's slight pride in his tone. It made the Preacher frown slightly. Ezra was clearly closer to JD, than any of the others. And he _still_ had not figured out _why_!

Josiah was also curious as to why JD would have such knowledge in the first place.

"A little." JD agreed, "Couple of the people I knew growing up came from that sort of culture. I learned a little of everything. Great fun at Samhain. There was this one patch of land, they'd all gather. Ma took me ever since I was little. They taught me all about the supernatural."

"But you don't believe in destiny?" Josiah found it slightly amusing.

Already the Preacher had this image in his head of a much younger JD wandering though tents and caravans and stalls. Probably charming all the people with his wide eyes and innocent smile.

"Course not." JD turned those wide eyes onto Josiah, "Destiny means that no matter _what_ we do, we end up exactly where it was always planned we would… Doesn't that defeat the whole idea of free will?"

"Some might say so." Josiah was quite enjoying this side of JD. The young boy had quite a sharp mind.

"Yet you believe in the supernatural." Ezra noted.

"Yeah." JD nodded, "And Fate."

"But is not Fate Destiny?" Josiah asked.

"No." JD was firm, "You have one Destiny. But many Fates. The decisions you make reduce the number of Fates you have. It is not until you draw your last breath that your Fate is reduced to one point."

"Interesting theory." Josiah smiled, "However you could say that your path is still set."

"No. I _refuse_ to believe that everything I have done… And everything that I have experienced was always going to happen, by some deity. Because if so… Then that is a God I have no desire to believe in. Because he uses his people cruelly."

JD then spurred his horse slightly to pull away from the older men. Josiah realized he had accidently touched on a difficult subject for JD.

"Behind the smile is a hurting heart, Preacher." Ezra spoke softly, "Be careful. I will not let you harm JD, even if it is inadvertent."

Ezra moved to catch JD up.

Once again Josiah was left wondering a question he had asked himself so many times since he first realized the bond between the two: Just _how_ exactly JD had managed to pierce straight through to Ezra's heart.

123456789

"I said no. Is that clear? The answer is no." Ezra was firm.

He didn't have to look at her to know she was surprised. It was first time he'd ever really stood up to her. The first time he knew that he wouldn't bend or give. The first time he'd ever tried to be true to himself…

_Himself_. Not the man she _wanted_ him to be.

It didn't really surprise him that she challenged him. She wouldn't be his mother if she didn't.

Though he was surprised when she brought up the raising. So much so that he lost control of his tongue. His hard earned, often praised control.

She had not raised him. JD's mother had done better by her child than his. At least JD could sleep comforted in the knowledge that her mother had loved him.

Ezra couldn't even be certain about that.

Ezra watched dispassionately as his mother almost stormed out of his room.

He couldn't explain to her his real reasons for denying her help.

Yes, he liked the town. He didn't want to leave.

But before he would have gone along with Maude's ideas… Her schemes.

He knew why he had dug his heels in this time.

JD.

The girl had never expected him to stay. But since he had that first time… That first fight… That first _month_. Now he had to.

She was like the little sister he had often wished he had. The one pure and innocent thing in his life he would die to protect. And kill for if necessary.

She wasn't perfect. She wasn't entirely whole. But he would put her back together, step by step and piece by piece.

And if that meant sacrificing his relationship with Maude, then he would do so.

Her schemes only ever seemed to harm people. And often he was collateral damage.

Maybe once they had been the same. But now? Now they were so very different.

She lied for her own profit.

He lied to protect.

No. That lifestyle… _Her_ lifestyle was behind him for now. He would go back to it, if necessary. But right then and there… He had something more important to do.

Something more precious to obtain and protect than all the money, gold and jewels in the world.

123456789

JD wondered to herself whether Chris' main point of contention with Ezra wasn't with him almost abandoning them at the Village, but rather that the two men had very similar mind-sets.

This was the _fourth_ deception Chris had orchestrated since the Seven had started working together. Three of them running along a similar vein.

They had all _worked_, to a certain degree. But it would explain Chris' slightly irrational mistrust of Ezra.

123456789

"How we all gonna fit?" Buck frowned as he looked at the coach.

"Ah will remain as the driver." Ezra declared firmly. Not that Buck really blamed him; it was the best position for comfort and looking out for danger.

"I'll go up top." Vin started to scale the outside of the stagecoach.

"Best place for you would be inside with Mrs Travis." JD shrugged, "I'll take the rear boot."

"The rear boot?" Buck frowned, before watching as JD moved the leather cover, "Will you be alright back there?"

Buck was worried, the space available was small, even for a scrawny little thing like JD.

"Don't worry!" JD grinned, "Done it before. I can fit."

Buck, Vin and Mrs Travis watched in almost amazement as JD squeezed himself into the space meant for luggage.

"Why have you done that before?" Mrs Travis asked seemingly automatically.

"Some rich folk back East don't like the stable-boy spotted. But they want the horses to be treated as they would back home. Easy to hide back here. And no-one looks. Smallest boy in the yard. I got used quite a bit."

JD cut off all further conversation as he pulled the leather cover over the boot.

Buck didn't fail to notice Vin's subconscious shiver. He had to agree. Being shut in a small, dark space, which would get hot from the sun would be torture to most people… Yet JD had gone willingly.

Helping Mrs Travis back into the centre of the stagecoach, Buck got ready for the trap to spring close on the hired muscle.

123456789

"JD," Vin moved to ride beside the youngest of the Seven, "I've got a plan. Can your horse stay in one place? No matter what happens?"

"If I say so, yes." JD nodded, "Why?"

"Old trick I used a time or two." Vin shrugged.

Normally Vin would have secured the rope around another tree. But he sort of wanted to test JD's horse control.

He had always believed that the People had the best riders that ever existed. JD continually proved him wrong. Easily able to out ride him with barely a thought.

But keeping a horse still? That was a true test of skill.

123456789

Okay, so the kid had some impressive skill. Even Vin acknowledged that. The horse hadn't moved an inch.

And look on the villain's face when he realized he had been duped was _more_ than worth it.

Vin was chuckling the whole way back to Four Corners. Maybe not visibly, but certainly on the inside.

123456789

JD helped the others move the two men into the Jail. Unconsciously she shivered slightly.

She looked around. She wasn't sure, but it felt like someone was watching them. Someone who didn't like them.

But it was a crowded street, near the middle of the day. Lots of people were looking at them. Watching the small show.

She was just being jumpy. Just imagining things… Right?

123456789

In a way it was ridiculously easy for Ezra to discretely pass the message to his mother about Wheeler.

Ezra already had the measure of the man. If he _was_ involved as the two prisoners had declared the man would run at the first hint of there being any danger to himself. Yet would vehemently deny any accusations if given directly and without solid proof.

Also the mood in the town was turning dark. Any man suspected of the crime not in custody would be lynched. Ezra was certain.

It was only fear of Larabee and the rest of the Seven that would protect the two already detained.

It shouldn't have hurt, Ezra would think later.

Maude's words… They shouldn't have hurt. They were only playing a part. A variation on an old con they had pulled a dozen times before.

It had never hurt then.

So why did it hurt?

… Because this time, at least _part_ of what she was saying… She meant. Some of the insults… They were _designed_ to cut close to the quick.

Ezra had no doubt that she knew what she was doing.

She was expressing her displeasure and disappointment in him.

He had effectively walked off the path she had laid beneath his feet.

And strangely, while he didn't mind that he was forging his own way… He was unhappy that she thought he was a discredit to her.

Though the little play worked exactly as they wanted; Wheeler tried to bolt out the back door.

Vin and Josiah were waiting for him. Ezra coming up behind to trap Wheeler in place.

It had been decided to leave JD out of the discussion. Buck also staying to guard the jail.

None of the men wanted their youngest to see them at their most ruthless.

Ezra thought the others were scared that JD would run if she saw them.

He knew that she wouldn't. But she would probably have nightmares over it.

And if he could spare her one iota of pain and worry and fear… He would.

No matter _what_ it cost him.

123456789

It was strange, Ezra thought, how despite everything she had said… Everything she _hadn't_ said… He still loved her.

She was still doing the same things. The same cons. Not always for the big money. But often for whatever she could get… JD had evidently talked to her about Buck's Animal Magnetism and organised a small prank.

She would never change. No matter how much Josiah hoped she would. She was a creature born to travel… And born to make money by any means possible.

He loved her… But he wasn't sure if she truly loved him. Because she wouldn't let him go.

*If you love something let it go. If it returns it is yours. If it does not, it was never yours to start with.*

She would not… _Could_ not risk that. But the tighter she held him… The more he fought to get free.

It was the complete contrast to JD. She would let him go the instant he wished to… Which was why he wouldn't… He _couldn't_.

Still, Ezra would breathe easier once the Stage-Coach had left. JD's secret would be more secure that way. As it was Ezra was uncomfortable. He was a firm believer that three could only keep a secret if two of them were dead.

Yet he could not kill Nathan. JD would not let him. He had to trust that the Healer would guard his tongue closely.

Ezra didn't like things that weren't a sure thing.

1234567890

Thank you for all your reviews. Sorry this took so long to post. The chapter did _not_ want to write itself. I'm hoping the next one won't be so awkward.

Mystdogs – Ezra's fun to write… And Buck's not finding out for a while yet. I'm having too much fun.

Lunaz – It won't be too long.

Grey-Shadow-Horse – Nathan's a great character to write… Just not very easy.

Listening2 – I would advise you to be careful. I don't usually read gender-swaps either. They have to be pretty special. I just got attacked by a rampaging plot bunny someone let loose on a forum… And I'm not even a member of it.

Terry Kay – Oh yes… This is _one_ secret Ezra would _kill_ to keep. And Nathan is seeing with the wrong eyes again.

The Dancing Bard – I think in my eyes that although Nathan is used to the _concept_ of Whites hurting Whites in _War_… It's a very different scenario in _Peace_. And as for the couldn't die… I don't know. But thank you for your feedback. I'll bear it in mind.

Once again, thank you all.


	7. Filler 3

Disclaimer – You recognise it, I don't own it.

1234567890

Less than a full day after Maude had left Ezra found he was part of the welcoming committee for a new group of visitors for the town.

A wagon train was passing through on its way West. However they decided to spend a few days at Four Corners in order to restock and rest for a short while in relative safety.

It wasn't likely that bandits would try to attack so close to a settlement… Never mind one known to be protected by what was rapidly becoming a famous group… Or should that be _infamous_? Ezra wasn't quite sure.

However that wasn't the issue for the Gambler. With all the fresh faces in town, a good portion of whom were men, who had not had a drink for a long time, the Saloon was doing roaring trade.

Ezra had become even more of a permanent fixture in the Saloon than normal. More than a few of those heading West were eager to increase their funds by any easy means. And they were more confident in their card skills than they should be.

Ezra was having a grand time.

Ezra watched as what had to be the wife of one of his opponents almost marched into the Saloon.

"What are you doing?" She snapped at him, "That's all our money."

"I was trying to earn some more. He cheated!" An accusing finger was pointed at Ezra.

Ezra anticipated the woman's ire being turned against him. He was fairly certain that should that happen an attack would occur on his person, not only by the couple concerned, but also by their fellow emigrants.

Glancing around he noticed that being early in the evening very few of his compatriots were present.

In fact only one was currently in the Saloon. JD had settled herself down near the bar and was comfortably eating her supper. Not enough by Ezra's standards.

"No. You were being an idiot." That was a surprise and before Ezra could mount his own defence, "We're leaving. Now!"

The inclination of an idea started to blossom in Ezra's mind, formed from the accent he had easily spotted. He linked it to one of the items he had seen in one of the wagons of the train.

123456789

"What do you want?" The man snarled, as Ezra approached the wagons early the next day.

"Ah am here to discuss business with your wife." Ezra smiled, "Madam, Ah have a proposition which Ah believe will be profitable to both parties."

"What is it?"

"Ah noticed in your possession a particular item which Ah am interested in purchasing. The payment Ah offer in return is this." Ezra held out a small money sack.

She peered into it.

"This is everything my husband lost to you… What is it you want?"

"That particular item." Ezra pointed, "While Ah personally have no use for it, Ah am cognisant of a close friend who Ah believe would much appreciate it."

"You can't sell him that! He's a cheater!"

"Why not? It was my father's. I am fully in my rights to sell it to whoever I like." The woman snapped, "Will your friend understand its significance and treasure it?"

"He once declared that his greatest regret was selling his mother's harp in order to raise the funds to travel West. He is also of Irish decent, like yourself."

The woman picked up the item and laid it down on some soft leather. She also added another item, before starting to wrap them.

"Ma'am," Ezra spoke up "Our deal was for the singular item…"

"And the price you offer is far too high for just the one. I will not take charity."

"Ah concede." Ezra surrendered.

He looked down at the wrapped package now pressed into his hands. He smiled slightly. It wasn't exactly what he had been looking for, however he hoped it would be sufficient.

"I hope your friend likes it."

"Ah am sure he will."

123456789

Billy was wandering around the town, fairly early one morning. He headed towards the livery wanting to go and pet Chris' horse. The big creature was quite fond of the young boy and the feeling was returned.

Coming round the corner, Billy saw a sight that would stick in his mind for years to come.

JD was riding his horse in the small training yard. Only the horse was walking sideways, completely comfortable with the movements. Every hoof was picked up high and was totally different to how Billy was used to watching a horse move.

Then the pair spun in a circle, the horse's head high. It didn't look like JD was doing anything other than simply sit in the saddle, upright and erect. The whole image was as completely different to how Chris rode as night was from day.

Then the horse seemed to rear up, before hopping forward three times, the front hooves never lowering. JD seemed oblivious to the change in angle.

The hooves hit the floor. The horse turned to face Billy. Then the horse knelt, before rising again.

"What do you think, Billy?" JD asked, after a long pause.

"How did you _do_ that?" Billy stared at JD. He had never seen such a feat.

"It's dressage." JD shrugged, "It's sometimes called Horse Ballet… It's all training. The trick is to make it seem like I'm doing nothing at all."

"Can Chris do that?"

"Chris can't do everything… And he wouldn't want to."

"What?" Billy frowned.

"It's simple. Chris rides for practicality. It's the quickest way to get around. He's more concerned with speed and reliability. I'm from the East. People there like to show off. Some do here. But out East dressage is a way to show off. I learnt how to train the horses. Chris doesn't need to show off."

"Then why do you train the horse?"

"Because I can."

"That's not an answer."

"Yes it is. You'd be amazed at what people do, simply because they can. Or because they believe they can… Your ma for one."

"Mommy?"

"Why does she run the newspaper?"

"Because… Because…"

"Because she can. Yes, part of it is because your dad died. But a lot of it is because she can."

"So it's a good thing?"

"Not always. That man that scared you? He did it because he believed he could get away with it. You just have to know when 'because you can' is a good thing or a bad thing."

"Oh."

"Now, do you want to learn?"

"I can?" Billy stared.

"Can't teach you how to train a horse… That takes years. But I can teach you how to ride one that's pulling all the tricks… Climb on up."

Billy looked at JD's hand for a long moment, then he grabbed on. Between Billy climbing up and JD pulling the pair of them managed to get Billy settled in front of the Sheriff.

123456789

Chris was looking for Billy. He had arranged to go fishing with the boy again. But Billy hadn't turned up at the set time.

He moved to go look for the young boy, when he caught sight of Vin just back from a patrol.

Vin tilted his head towards the livery, a slightly smug grin on his face. Curious Chris moved towards the livery, Vin joining him.

As the pair rounded the edge of the livery they could hear Billy's laughter. The boy was riding JD's horse on his own in the exercise yard. JD sat perched on the fence.

"Again!" Billy cried out.

"You holding on tightly?" JD called back.

"Yes!" Billy replied.

"Cour pirouette sun." JD spoke firmly.

In amazement Chris watched as the horse reared up, Billy clinging like a burr to the back. The horse then spun in a complete circle before settling down again.

"Again!" Billy demanded.

"Cour pirouette wind." JD stated.

This time the horse spun in the opposite direction.

"Impressive, kid." Vin spoke up.

"Oh, hey Vin." JD smiled, "Billy! Chris wants you."

"Billy!" Chris yelled, barely moments after JD had finished.

"Did you see Chris?" Billy grinned broadly.

"Yes." Chris smiled, "But you should be careful. You could easily fall off a rearing horse."

"No way!" Billy trotted over to Chris, "JD taught me how to hang on when doing that."

"JD?" Chris turned to the Easterner. He was slightly worried that JD was trying things he wasn't ready for. The unintended swim was still a very vivid memory, even if it was an amusing one.

"Don't worry." JD replied, "Wouldn't ask Billy to do anything I can't do. And he's good at hanging on. Saoirse won't pull off a trick unless I say so anyway."

"Come on, Billy." Chris helped the boy off the horse, "Let's go fishing."

"Sure thing!" Billy nodded, "Can I come back, JD?"

"Of course." JD agreed.

123456789

Vin watched as Chris and Billy wandered off to go fishing.

"Impressive tricks, kid." Vin commented to JD, "Reckon I'll just… Core piro-ette wind."

Nothing happened… Well apart from JD snorting.

"She won't do anything." JD remarked.

"She did it for you." Vin retorted.

He was confused. JD had done it so easily. All it needed was a spoken command, so why hadn't it worked. Horses couldn't tell the difference… Could they?

"I know." JD smirked, "Back East, there's this old pub I know. There's a dog behind the bar. He guards the takings. Barks his head off and attacks anyone who goes behind there, who isn't meant to be there."

"How does the dog know?" Vin knew there had to be a point.

"Every member of staff meets the dog on the first day. They shake his paw. On their last day, they say goodbye and shake his paw. Only after the first shake are they allowed behind the bar. After the second they aren't… Horses are as smart as dogs."

"She'll only obey _your_ order." Vin blinked, "Why?"

"Could you imagine what would happen if one of the bad guys yelled a command?" JD pointed out.

That put more than a few bad images into Vin's mind. JD could be left completely vulnerable.

"Plus can you imagine what _Buck_ would do?" JD added, "I'd never be _out_ of the trough."

"True." Vin nodded.

Certainly Buck would try to pull off that at least a few times.

"Tagtha." JD spoke firmly.

In slight amazement, Vin watched as JD's horse walked over to him. JD, still perched on the fence, stroked the forehead.

"Good girl." JD murmured, "Good girl. You did great."

JD turned to face Vin for a long moment, then seemed to come to some decision.

"Vin," JD turned back to his horse, "Stroke her nose."

Frowning Vin did so.

"Cara." JD spoke to the horse, "Saoirse. Cara."

"Kid?" Vin asked.

"This is just in case of trouble." JD shrugged, "She'll obey three commands from you. Come. Follow. Home. The orders are Tagtha. Lean. Baile. In that order."

"Kid?" Vin frowned.

"Just in case." JD smiled, "Might come a day you need it… We're not exactly in the safest job in the world."

"You trust me?" Vin was surprised. The kid had always kept things very close to his chest when it came to his horse.

In fact Vin wasn't sure that the kid trusted _anyone_ with his horse. JD did everything he could himself. Nathan had had a hard time stopping JD from escaping the clinic to take care of his horse.

To JD that horse was his life. Even more so than for most cowboys. JD had just extended a whole _heap_ of trust. Something Vin had reckoned he wasn't going to get for a while yet. Particularly as JD hadn't seen fit to trust him to the extent that he trusted Ezra with his secrets.

"Anyone else have this?" Vin asked curious.

"Not yet." JD shrugged, "I trust you not to try to send me away from a fight… Don't think Ezra would let me fight if he knew that by knocking me out and tying me to the horse he could get me away from it all. Don't reckon you would do that."

Vin was torn slightly. Inwardly he knew that if there was a really bad situation and he had a chance he would do _exactly_ what JD had said, just to keep the boy safe. However simply _because_ JD was trusting him with this he knew he probably wouldn't be able to do it.

The simple fact that JD was trusting him, made him want to _prove_ that he was worthy of that trust. In the hope that the youngest of them would trust him more.

123456789

Later that day, JD had wandered up to see Ezra. The conman had gently touched his bright red kerchief as a signal to JD.

"Ez," JD murmured once the door had shut, "Do you have a spare key, or do you just pick the lock all the time?"

"A magician never reveals his secrets." Ezra replied.

"Fine." JD laughed, sitting down on Ezra's bed.

"JD," Ezra smiled, "You once mentioned your mother's harp?"

"Sold it to help pay for my fare." JD nodded, "Why?"

"Well, while this is not a like for like replacement, Ah hope it can…"

"A Bodhran!" JD breathed in awe, "Ez… _How_?"

"A small transaction Ah was fortunate enough to be in a position to instigate."

"I'll pay you back." JD swore, "Ez, this… This means more thatn you can imagine."

"No need for repayment," Ezra declared, "Consider it restitution."

"For _what_?" JD frowned, "Ez, please. I can't just accept this. I have to pay you back somehow."

"Then be a Minstrel and repay me in song." Ezra spoke quickly.

"Agreed," JD nodded automatically, "I was taught to play this by the musicians at Doc's bar."

"There was a doctor administering a public house?" Ezra blinked in surprise.

"Not a real doctor. That's just what we called him."

"You frequented to a public house regularly?"

"When I was younger. Stopped there at least three times a week. If I helped out they'd feed me. I often stayed late at school. I missed meals at the house. The people there liked me. You ever have a place like that?"

"On occasions. However, Ah usually had to leave long before Ah was ready to. Ah learned in the end that it was better for myself not to make such connections as it made the leaving of them harder."

"Must have been real lo…" JD was interrupted by Ezra holding up one hand, "_It_ must have been really lonely for you." JD corrected her grammar.

"Ah learned to cope. Will you play and sing for mah pleasure?"

"Not today, Ezra." JD shook her head, "I don't want anyone else to be able to listen. If we wait until the others are out of town, I can use the Church without anyone being the wiser. The walls are quite thin here."

"Is that experience Ah hear talking there?"

"I have the room next to Buck's. Some nights it's really hard to sleep. I prefer it when he visits his paramour's room."

123456789

It was Billy's last full day in Four Corners, and he had not been taking it well. He had kicked up a fuss. Gotten pretty close to kicking Chris and was generally not acting himself.

Billy was practically sobbing in the hay loft, not long after the screaming and yelling at his mother, when he heard someone come in.

"You alright?" JD sat down next to Billy in the straw.

"Mommy doesn't want me."

"You sure? I think she does."

"She's sending me back to grandpa's again."

"That's because she loves you."

"If she loved me, she'd keep me."

"She's trying to protect you. Like you tried to protect her by running."

"But she's an adult… She can protect me. She's _mommy_!"

"Mothers can't do everything. I should know."

"Huh?"

"My Ma was a maid. And I was a stable-boy. Now the Master of the house's son was grown up. And He was cruel. He liked to beat people. I was one of his favourite targets… Seeing as how I'm so small and all. My Ma knew He hit me. But she couldn't say anything, or we wouldn't have jobs and then we wouldn't be able to live. She _longed_ to be able to send me away to safety. But there was no one she could trust to take me in. We had no family… Your Ma knows that it ain't safe out here for you just yet. Not with her. Because she's only a woman. And there's some that'll take that to mean she's weak."

"Mommy ain't weak!"

"Not saying she is. But some people will think that she is. Until this town is a little safer for you, she's sending you to safety. Because she loves you. So go back to your grandparents. Let them love you. Grow strong. Learn. Because if you can protect yourself… Then you can try to protect her."

"But Chris can protect us!"

"Not always. And your ma knows that. She wants to keep you safe. And she wants you to learn."

"To learn?"

"We don't have a school here. Not yet. If you can't go to school, you can't learn to read or write. If you don't learn that… People are going to cheat you. She doesn't want that."

"But she can teach me!"

"Not if she wants to keep the Clarion going."

"Then she should stop!"

"Billy, do you have any toys that your dad gave you?"

"Some."

"Do you have his watch?" JD cut Billy off before he could say anything else.

"Yes."

"Do you treasure it?"

"Yes."

"Would you do anything to protect it?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Because it was father's."

"Who ran the Clarion, before your ma?"

"Father."

"It is as important to her as the watch is to you. For the same reason."

"Oh. But it's not fair!"

"Life isn't fair. But I reckon, if you work really hard, it won't take you too long to get strong enough to look out for your ma. And I'll make sure we work really hard to make it safe here as well. And I'll see if I can sort out schooling."

"You'd do that for me?" Billy's eyes were wide in amazement.

"Sure. I didn't want to leave my ma either. But I didn't really have no choice. If I can get you back to your ma quicker, I'll do it. Long as it ain't gonna put no one in danger."

"Thank you." Billy whispered.

"Now, I think you oughta go apologise to your ma. You said some mighty hurtful things."

123456789

If nearly anyone had accused Vin he would probably have shrugged off the charge of eavesdropping on Billy and JD.

If any of the Seven had accused Vin, he probably would have smiled slightly.

If Chris had accused Vin, he probably would have agreed.

It was what he was doing. He hadn't _intended_ on doing so, but he'd come in halfway through the talk, and JD seemed to be doing such a good job at calming Billy that it seemed only right to let the kid finish.

And he was learning things about JD he wouldn't have learnt any other way.

It also appeared that JD was spending far too much time with Josiah. If that last line _hadn't_ been inspired by the Preacher, Vin would eat his boots.

But overall Vin didn't have any more clues about what JD was running from. It frustrated him, because he couldn't protect his little brother from it if he didn't know what he was trying to protect him _from_! Even if it were just demons in his mind.

However Vin knew he couldn't press. JD would bolt like a rabbit if he was pressured. And Vin _certainly_ couldn't protect JD if JD wasn't there to be protected.

He would just have to rely on Ezra knowing what to look out for and telling them when there was a problem.

And the Spirits would have to have mercy on Ezra if he failed, because Vin wouldn't.

123456789

Ezra was shuffling cards on the sidewalk, idly watching JD clean her guns. He knew the Judge was due in town the next day to oversee the hanging of a convicted horse thief.

"JD." Ezra called out gently.

JD looked up from where she was cleaning her guns.

"Four." Ezra held up four fingers to emphasise the point.

"Not again!" JD sighed, "I must be cleaning my guns multiple times without even being aware of it. Thanks Ez."

"Anytime."

1234567890

Thank you for all your reviews. And a Happy New Year to you all. I am posting this late at night here. And I will _not_ be seeing the Old Year out. I only do that after a bad year, just to make sure it doesn't bite me in the backside.

Lunaz – Hope you enjoy. And as for the others finding out… I'm still working on the details.

MalikaiDragonSlayer – Thanks for the compliment. And I'll keep you guessing about who's next.

Mystdogs – Well, Ezra _is_ dangerous. Remember the canon? I _love_ that bit.

Daesymae – I know the age difference wouldn't be far-fetched back then, but at the moment I have no plans to hook JD up with anyone. I think my little JD is a little too damaged for such steps at present.

Ver – Well, I hope you continue to enjoy.

Ladynwaiting – I write when I get the time and muse allows me to concentrate on the right story.

Once again, thank you all.


	8. Nemesis

Disclaimer – You recognise it, I don't own it.

1234567890

The name froze JD in his tracks. It didn't take much to put it together. And the pieces all fit. This was a witness to Chris' family's murders.

Chris wasn't going to be happy.

Not until he got all the answers he wanted.

The Judge pulled back to talk to JD.

"I believe he is telling the truth." The Judge murmured.

"Well, I'm not telling Chris." JD retorted, "He'll tear my head off."

"Stay here." The Judge instructed, "I'll talk with Chris. This is a touchy subject?"

"And then some." JD nodded, "I ended up getting the story out of Buck… Well, everything besides the rumours… Just don't get in his way."

JD watched as the Judge left the jail.

"Hey!" Blackfox called out, "Where's he going, kid?"

"To think." JD replied calmly, pulling out an old dime novel from her bottom drawer.

"Reckon he'll give me the deal?" Blackfox almost pleaded.

"Can't rightly say." JD shrugged.

123456789

It must have taken the Judge longer to find Chris than JD thought it would, as JD found herself about half-way through her book before Chris turned up. And it wasn't as if Chris would have taken his time to come.

To be honest JD was surprised that Chris didn't come through the door at full pace. In fact the man was almost relaxed as he entered.

Unless of course you knew Chris. Then you could see the underlying tension.

"JD." Chris' voice was firm.

She was _glad_ of the excuse to get out of the building. She managed not to stammer her way through a paper-thin excuse before she stashed her book and handed over the keys.

Whatever was going to go on in the jail, she did _not_ want to see it.

She looked around for a place to go. In some ways she wanted to be near one of the rest of the Seven. Having the writer Steele in town was making her jumpy enough as it was.

Vin was out on patrol. Buck was with a lady friend. Nathan was in the clinic, a place JD avoided unless she absolutely positively couldn't help it. Ezra was probably asleep, and no one tried to wake the Gambler unless it was unavoidable. So that only left Josiah.

123456789

"Hey Josiah." JD called out.

"I thought you were on watch in the jail, son." Josiah turned and smiled.

The youngest of the Seven had quickly sat down in a pew and looked entirely uncomfortable in his own skin to Josiah's eyes. That was made even more obvious by the fact that JD's eyes were firmly fixed on the floor.

"Not while Chris is in there." JD retorted, "You can't make me… He's mad."

"You mean angry." Josiah frowned, "And surely not at you."

Josiah moved from where he had been sawing wood to sit next to JD. Not quite touching, but close enough for his presence to be felt.

"No, not at me. But I don't want to be in the firing line. The prisoner…"

"Blackfox."

"Yeah, him. He says he witnessed the murders."

"Which murders?" Josiah was confused.

"_The_ murders!" JD almost snapped, frustrated that Josiah wasn't instantly getting it, "Sarah and Adam."

"Oh." Josiah breathed, "And Chris went into the jail."

"Blackfox was trying to barter the information for his life."

"He may regret that." Josiah muttered.

"I think he already is." JD replied, "I left before Chris started. Am I a coward?"

"No, son." Josiah reached out and ruffled JD's hair, "Simply cautious. And sensible. While Chris would never intentionally hurt you, he might do so by accident consumed by his rage."

"Josiah," JD looked at the Preacher for the first time since entering, "When Chris goes hunting, can you go with him?"

"Why do you wish me to?"

"Chris can get a bit… Single minded sometimes. I don't want him hurting anyone who doesn't deserve it. He'd only hate himself for it later."

*Lord,* Thought Josiah, *Thank you for sending us this child. He cares so much for us.*

"You would not wish to do the job yourself?" Josiah asked.

"As if I could stop him." JD spoke solemnly, "I'm so small, he'd bat me out the way, with barely a second thought. You could pick him up and _carry_ him away."

"I will go with him, if he goes hunting." Josiah agreed.

"When… _When_ he goes hunting." JD corrected.

123456789

Josiah wasn't exactly surprised when Chris almost burst into the Church to ask him to help him with the hunt.

What would stick out in his mind later was that JD had quietly left, via the back door, about a minute before Chris came in the front.

123456789

Nathan knew it was wrong to enjoy it, but it was so _easy_ to play with Steele. So easy to play up his bias. So much fun to watch his face light up with eagerness.

It was sort of like JD. Only the young girl could spot obvious lies, like the ones he was feeding the writer.

And it wasn't as if he was the only one teasing Steele. Josiah had started it.

Also, if he needed an excuse, the more Steele concentrated on Chris, the less the writer would notice JD. A hack-writer like Steele wouldn't think twice about publishing JD's true gender right across America in one of his little books.

It seemed Chris didn't have the same idea. He didn't care whether he was rude or not. In fact he was only just this side of belligerent towards Steele. And only this side of it, because he deemed the writer not worth his time.

123456789

"Hey Buck." JD barely looked up as the Rogue walked up to the Sheriff.

"Where's everybody, kid?" Buck asked.

He'd only been out of town overnight, off at Miss Danielle's place. Last he'd heard there was no reason for Josiah not to be around, and he hadn't seen any of the others either. He'd only noticed because it was usually hard _not_ to see or hear Josiah, seeing as how the Preacher was always working on the Church.

"Ez is still asleep." JD still didn't look up, "Vin's out on a patrol. Nathan and Josiah left with Chris. Hunting. They went that way, two hours ago. You'll want to catch up."

"Why?" Buck frowned. It wasn't like he had ever expressed a particular interest in hunting, so why would his surrogate brother think he wanted to.

"Because they're hunting the man who killed Sarah and Adam."

"What?" Buck yelled.

"Blackfox. He said he was there that night. They're trying to get more answers out of him."

"Which way did you say they went?" Buck demanded.

"Towards Chris' place." JD pointed, "Didn't look like they were travelling fast. You should catch them before nightfall."

Buck didn't even bother saying goodbye to JD. He just ran for the livery. There was no _way_ Chris was going after the killer without him! Not on his life!

123456789

The next day, about lunch time, Ezra and Vin were watching over the town, sitting on the sidewalk.

Ezra wasn't too worried about the others. He wagered that the odds of Chris actually finding a decent lead three years after the fact was ridiculously low. Thus the only risk the group should run into would be Chris' currently volatile temper.

If Chris truly wanted results, in Ezra's opinion, he should have been more patient and wait for Vin to have returned from patrol. It would have only delayed his departure by an extra three hour or so. Not a significant delay by comparison to the three years he had already waited. After all Vin was by far the expert in this field of work.

But impatience and anger had won out over logic and sense.

Vin was no doubt thinking along similar lines. However Vin was equally calm, or at least showing a façade of calmness to the world, by Ezra's estimation. No doubt he was waiting for the telegram that would summon them to aid in the hunt.

"Ez," JD called out, "We gotta go."

Ezra looked up. JD was leading his horse along with Ezra's and Vin's.

"Kid," Vin sighed, "We ain't been called for yet."

"And if we don't leave now, we'll be too late." JD retorted, "Ez… We gotta go. I'm going. Even if you aren't."

Ezra got up and walked to his horse in a hurry. To those who didn't know him, his face showed exasperated tolerance. However to his close friends he was clearly worried.

"Ez?" Vin frowned.

"Mister Tanner," Ezra sighed from atop Chaucer, "The question simply is do you trust JD? If you do, you will ride with us."

Ezra and JD mounted up almost in unison.

Vin paused for a moment.

Ezra could see the confusion and doubt flicker across the Texan's mind. He could understand in a way. However he had seen too many of JD's small inclinations towards predicting the future, even if she didn't seem consciously aware of it. So if she said they had to ride…

Then he wasn't going to say no.

If nothing else, she was going, and _someone_ needed to watch out for her. And as her self-appointed big brother and guardian, that was his job.

In Vin's favour, he only paused for a couple of seconds before joining them on his horse.

Together the three of them rode out of Four Corners, following the same path their friends had taken the previous day.

123456789

Vin knew something was wrong. JD was far too tense for the ride to simply be due to a desire to help. There was a sense of urgency around the boy. A drive that the Texan had rarely seen in JD before.

It was the desperation that had partially caused the former Bounty-Hunter to climb onto his horse. The knowledge that JD would go with or without him. And potentially come to harm if he went alone.

After many years of losing those he was close to, Vin was rather protective of those he cared for.

The other reason that Vin had saddled up was Ezra. In all the time Vin had known Ezra he had _never_ seen the man act like that before. The Gambler always played Devil's Advocate with any plan or decision that Chris came up with, or indeed anyone else. He could and _would_ pick holes in anything, sometimes to benefit the group, sometimes, Vin swore, just because he could.

Yet he hadn't even offered a token word of resistance to JD's statement that they needed to ride. Hadn't seemed to think twice, once JD had said that they had to ride.

There was a mystery here. A curiosity that Vin wanted to solve. And it _had_ to be linked back to the reason why Ezra had lowered his defences and allowed the young boy to creep into the Gambler's heart.

Vin pushed the thoughts of the mystery aside, in favour of the more immediate problem. Night was falling and soon it would be too dangerous to ride at full tilt through the woods they were in, for fear of the horses losing their footing

JD was also pushing his horse harder than Vin had ever seen. He had been finding it hard to keep up. Ezra was trying, but equally falling behind.

"Kid!" Vin called out, "Slow down!"

"There's no time!"

"You'll kill Saoirse." Ezra's comment wasn't loud, but it carried and had an almost immediate effect.

JD slowed down, turning slightly so the others could see his face.

"What's the dang hurry, kid?" Vin asked, noticing the almost naked fear on JD's face.

"I don't know." JD was almost breathless, "I just know we're going to be late."

"We will be even later, JD," Ezra drawled, "If we cause our horses to expire enroute, due to overexertion."

Vin could see the thoughts flickering over JD's face. Worry. Panic. Desperation. Anger. Fear.

"What's got inta ya kid?" Vin asked, catching up. He pulled the reins out of JD's smaller hands.

"I don't know." JD's face clearly showed the confusion the younger boy was feeling, "I just know we're going to be late."

Vin slowed the horse down, JD not fighting him. In fact the kid was starting to sway on his horse.

Just as Vin thought he was going to have to catch JD when he fell off his horse, Ezra was there, pulling the boy down to the ground.

"Ah believe we should stay here for tonight." Ezra declared.

"We'll… We'll be late." JD murmured.

"And if we rush, we'll be too tired to help." Ezra replied softly, "Sssh, rest now. Sleep."

Vin watched in near amazement as Ezra coaxed JD down to the ground, cradling the kid like a small child.

"You spotted snakes with double tongue," Vin nearly fell over when he heard Ezra start to sing, "Thorny hedgehogs be not seen."

Vin stared as the notes easily fell of Ezra's lips, lulling the boy into sleep. Ezra asking for silence and a blanket with his hands.

Before Ezra had finished the song, JD was fast asleep; however Ezra finished the song and then moved away from JD, leaving the boy wrapped in the blanket.

"He told me his ma used to lull him to slumber with it." Ezra explained, "Ah believe the panic and desperation have taken their toll. Will this be an acceptable place to abide for the night?"

"He picked a good place to fall down in." Vin shrugged, "What got into him?"

"Ah cannot say." Ezra replied, "However, Ah believe our steeds are in need of our attention. If you could attend to the camp, Ah will attend to JD horse, once our own are comfortable of course."

It didn't take long for the chores to be sorted. Then the Southerner and the Texan sat eating a quick meal around a fire. JD fast asleep, dead to the world.

"What do we do?" Vin asked, "It's like wolves are after him."

"Ah doubt it is anything as straightforward as that, Mister Tanner. Have you not noticed he is apprehensive about being 'late'?"

"You think he's worried about the others?" Vin frowned.

"Indeed," Ezra agreed, "Ah also believe that this is no mere fantasy. There is a very present and real threat. Though Ah doubt it has caused harm as of yet."

"How do you think he knows about it?"

"Ah cannot say."

That was all Vin could get out of Ezra on the topic. Though he suspected Ezra knew more, Ezra could be remarkably tight-lipped when he wanted to be.

123456789

"Vin!" Vin flinched as he felt something soft hit his body, "Vin, get up!"

Vin groaned as he stretched, it was only just dawn. Just enough sunlight to see, but not enough to be considered day by most people's standards. He smiled slightly noticing the small pieces of tree and a pair of socks that were scattered over him. JD, who had been waking him up, clearly knew not to approach until he was awake. Vin wondered how many times JD had had to experience that lesson, before he learnt it.

"Mister Tanner." Ezra was already up, blearily trying to focus over a mug of coffee.

"We've got to go." JD insisted again.

"After coffee." Ezra nearly growled.

"We'll be late." JD tried once more.

"Sit down." Vin stated, "Eat. Or I tie you up."

JD opened his mouth to protest. Vin had to admire the courage it took to do that. He knew he wasn't very friendly in the early morning, at least not when he'd been woken up before he was good and ready.

JD shut his mouth and grabbed a handful of food.

123456789

It didn't take long before they were saddled up again. Vin watching as JD led the way, following the tracks that had been laid down by their friends. Despite the terror driving JD, he wasn't going as fast as he had before. He was taking more care of his horse this time. Allowing Vin and Ezra to keep pace.

Somehow, and Vin wasn't quite sure how, the fear and desperation and panic got into Vin's bones. He started to push his horse a little faster.

He overtook JD and started to lead. Following the tracks as only a member of the People could.

"You're going the wrong way." JD called out, at one point.

"This is where they went, kid." Vin replied, "Tracks are as clear as day."

"But that's not where we _need_ to be."

"Kid, they went this way."

"That's where they _went_. But that's not where they are _now_! And that's not where they _will_ be. We need to go _this_ way!"

Vin moved so that he was as close to JD as possible.

"We follow the tracks."

"Then we'll be too late." JD fired back.

"Ez?" Vin turned on the former con-man, "You're with me, right?"

"While Ah do believe that you are following our compatriots' trail accurately, Mister Tanner, Ah also believe that JD is correct. Although you may choose to ride where you will, Ah will follow JD."

"We don't have time." JD turned and rode off, Ezra close behind him.

Frustrated Vin looked between the tracks he knew were right and the direction his companions were riding.

In the end he turned and followed them. It wasn't that he doubted his tracking skills, it was the amount of faith that Ezra was showing in JD.

Ezra knew something he didn't.

And he wished he did.

He got the feeling it would explain a lot.

123456789

They were closing on Eagle's Bend, Vin realized. He'd been so wrapped up with trying to solve the puzzle that was JD that he'd missed the signs. Or rather he'd not noticed that he'd noticed them.

JD slowed down as they heard the gunfire come from the town. Vin easily made out the distinctive sound of a Peacemaker.

"Chris." The name catches in JD's throat, Vin noticed, "We've got to help!"

"We will." Vin retorted, pulling out his spyglass, "Wait till I know what's going on."

Vin quickly took in the scene. It wasn't too hard to make out the different sides. He had to stifle a laugh as he noticed the little pompous writer have to dash away from his position in almost the middle of the street.

However that gave him an idea. An idea that only got stronger when he noticed an old wagon, a pair of mules and a washing line with a large sheet on it.

"I've got a plan." Vin grinned.

123456789

"Let's get after them." Vin hopped down from the wagon.

"You made good time, brother." Josiah smiled in relief, "Arrived just when we needed you to."

"Thought it would take you longer." Buck shrugged, "I'll get the horses."

"I'll get ours." JD grinned and ran out of the town.

"Didn't expect you here until lunch at the earliest." Nathan frowned slightly, "Too dangerous to ride full out through the woods at night."

"Kid got it in his head you needed us," Vin declared, "Bout noon yesterday."

"I sent a telegram at about ten last night." Josiah blinked.

"We didn't get here until three." Nathan stared, "How did he know?"

"That's not important." Chris dismissed the issue, "We ride."

Josiah frowned. Unlike Chris he wasn't as quick to dismiss the fact that JD had somehow known to leave, before they were called for. However the issue wasn't important at present.

He would put it to one side. However he would not forget the issue. It was clearly something they needed to know about. By the way Vin had said it, it sounded more than JD simply wanting to be useful.

He decided to talk to JD, as soon as there was an opportune moment. Which wouldn't come for a while. Talking while following a trail was not wise. They wouldn't be alert for an attack.

123456789

Nathan wasn't happy about JD being with them. This was Purgatory. Home of dozens of criminals and desperados. With even more passing through.

JD would be in dire danger if her true gender was known. She would be harshly treated and Nathan was worried about that.

However she was with Buck and Vin. Nathan was certain they would keep JD safe. Buck, for all his faults and misconceptions, saw JD like a little brother (Or should that be sister?). And Vin did the same.

At the moment, the pair were probably the most dangerous and the most protective people in Purgatory.

Chris was the most dangerous, but all his rage and fury was turned outward to hunt. He wouldn't spot any threat to JD in time.

Josiah was the strongest physically. But less likely to resort to violence first. He might stay his hand at the wrong moment.

Ezra wasn't intimidating enough, though Nathan would agree he was probably competent enough to protect JD. And then there was the question Nathan wasn't sure about, which was whether Ezra cared enough to protect JD.

However Vin knew most of the threats by sight. He was known to be dangerous.

Buck also knew to keep his guard up, and was dangerous himself. Though he rarely showed it.

JD was guarded on two sides. Nathan didn't need to worry.

But not needing to worry and not worrying were two different things.

123456789

Vin was watching JD closely. The tension in the boy hadn't increased ever since he had gotten into the wagon. In fact it'd gone down slightly before he got in the wagon and when the shooting started, and again when he had gotten out the wagon.

Vin knew the kid had faith in them. But it was slightly disturbing how much faith the kid had. It was as if he believed that as long as all of them were together, _working_ together nothing bad could happen… Despite all the evidence JD had to the contrary.

The kid seemed to place them on some kind of pedestal, and nothing could knock them off it. Not even Chris' current slight instability.

He wasn't even scared about being among all the killers in the Hellhole that was Purgatory.

Yet something had caused the kid to try and ride through the darkness in absolute desperation.

Vin _wished_ he had the time to ask. But he didn't. So he would have to shelve it for later.

He frowned slightly as JD's head shot up and he spun to face the Canteen for no apparent reason.

Then a gunshot rang out and all thoughts of the boy's actions were dashed from his head.

123456789

Two days later and Vin _still_ hadn't found time to talk to JD or Ezra about the impulse that had caused JD to tear out of Four Corners.

Though he had had his eye on the boy from time to time. There was something off about him.

He seemed… Jumpy. Nervous. Kept looking behind him.

But only when he was in Chris' pack of hunters. Or near Chris.

Kid wasn't even sleeping properly. Jerking awake at the merest _hint_ of noise.

Something had the kid spooked.

And Vin couldn't say what it was.

Heck! The _kid_ couldn't even say.

Vin had been close enough to listen when Josiah had asked the boy what was up.

"I don't know." JD had shrugged, "Just got the feeling that there's a cat out there."

"A cat, son?"

"There was this cat in the stable where I used to work. It had a habit of jumping out at me. I keep thinking it's there. But it can't be."

The kid was making less and less sense to Vin with almost every passing moment.

The worst part was that Ezra was close enough to hear the conversation as well… And _he'd_ started acting paranoid and strange as _well_!

But that wasn't the important thing right then. The main problem was that they were all ready to ride out again, but Chris was still in the Saloon.

"Vin," JD moved next to the Texan, "Chris needs you."

"Kid, I don't think he wants anything apart from a bottle of whisky."

"I said he _needs_ you." JD corrected, "Go talk to him."

Vin entered the Saloon. It wasn't that JD told him to. It was that he knew that Chris needed to find Fowler.

It was only when he tasted the whisky inside the bottle that Chris pushed towards him that he got all the hints that Chris had been dropping.

A smirk spread across Vin's face to match the smirk on Chris'.

He didn't need Chris to go into details about the plan. There was that _link_… That _connection_. He just _knew_.

It didn't take him long to signal to the others that there was a plan in play. And they easily picked up that they were to act like they were leaving.

At least the older ones did. JD, as always, followed their lead.

123456789

It was only after Fowler's men had been put down, permanently in some cases, that Josiah noticed that Chris was not the only member of the Seven missing.

JD had also left the Saloon.

Josiah could guess where JD had gone… It would be wherever Chris and Fowler had gone. He could only hope that JD had had the sense to stay out of the fight.

It seemed JD had, just hovering out of sight and reach of the livery where Chris and Fowler were fighting it out, even as the livery started to burn down.

"Let me think now…" Fowler started to reveal the secret kept for three long years.

JD started to move forwards slowly.

"His name was…"

JD had almost gotten through the block that the rest of the Seven had automatically formed to block Fowler in.

"No. On second thought, go to Hell." Fowler stepped back into the fire.

Both JD and Chris were pulled back by the others, as they tried to stop him. Ezra easily restraining JD. While Buck and Josiah were required for Chris.

"No!" The cry leapt from both sets of lips simultaneously.

But it was too late. It had been too late the moment Fowler had stepped back towards the fire.

All Josiah could do was prevent his friend from joining Fowler in death.

The secret would pass unspoken into the dark.

1234567890

Thank you for all your reviews.

Mystdogs – Glad you enjoyed. The dressage was fun to write and even more fun to research. I'm not a horse person.

Lunaz – Thanks. JD and Billy just wanted to talk.

MalikaiDragonSlayer – Thanks for the compliment. Hope this was soon enough.

SarahRB2-10 – Not telling yet. That's a secret. But I do know. Even have it worked into a couple of scenes much further in.

JudyL068 – Hope I manage to live up to the beginning. I appreciate you putting aside your usual preferences to try my story.

Once again, thank you all.


	9. Filler 4

Disclaimer – You recognise it, I don't own it.

1234567890

Ezra knew the rest of the Seven were surprised at his willingness to rise early the next morning. Even more so when he suggested that he and JD return to Four Corners that day, stating that they had neglected their duties for too long as it was.

He knew that Josiah would not return until Blackfox was buried.

He knew that Nathan would not let Josiah stay alone. Their friendship a bond that could not be broken.

He knew that Chris would not return immediately. The pain was too great.

He knew that Buck would not leave Chris to mourn alone. Afraid that the bottle would consume his old friend.

He knew that Vin would insist on watching over Chris. Protecting the man, who right now would not be willing to protect himself.

And JD needed Ezra's protection. He needed to be kept away from seeing that his heroes had feet of clay. That they could be human. With human flaws.

If only for a little while longer. It was like protecting a child from the realization that everyone was good. You knew they would find out the truth eventually.

But that didn't stop you from wanting that day never to happen.

123456789

"Ezra," JD spoke up about halfway back to Four Corners, "Why did he do that? Why kill himself?"

"While Ah cannot say Ah agree with Mister Fowler's choice, he knew he would die."

"What?" JD stared.

"He was a murderer at least twice over, JD," Ezra reminded, "He would have been convicted and sentenced to hang. He simply chose when and how his life would end. Nothing more. Ah am not even sure it qualifies as suicide."

"How do you think that?"

"Ah have seen it occur before. Not frequently, but on occasions. Sometimes when a person knows they have nothing to lose or indeed when they know they are going to lose everything, they choose to end it on their terms. Ah find men such as Fowler will usually perform such acts only when they stand to lose all control over their lives. In some ways it was his last act of defiance, choosing how he would die. Taking that decision away from anyone else."

"But…"

"He chose his method. Had he wished to he could have charged us and forced us to shoot him in our own defence. However he chose the flames, whether it was out of adoration of fire, or because he believed it would be a fitting end to his part of the narrative that is Mister Larabee's life Ah cannot say."

"It's not a nice way to die." JD's voice was soft.

For a moment Ezra's mind stalled. There were implications in that statement he didn't want to acknowledge. Implications he didn't want to have to consider. Implications he didn't want to think about.

Sometimes it was easier to pretend that JD was just a little girl playing make believe.

Better for his sanity as well. It wasn't that he was ignorant of her fears… More that he wasn't dealing with them until it was absolutely necessary.

"What makes a man do those sort of things?" JD asked.

"Ah cannot say. There can be many causative reasons behind such actions. Without knowing more of his history Ah cannot be certain. He was at least honest."

"He was a murderer." JD stared at Ezra.

"He was paid to do a job, and to keep his employer's name secret. He performed both tasks. Once bought, he stayed bought."

"I guess that's one way of looking at it." JD conceded, "Don't think you should tell the others though."

"When one makes a living by playing the angles, JD, one develops the ability to see _all_ the angles."

123456789

It took two days before Josiah and Nathan arrived back at Four Corners. And another day before Chris, Buck and Vin joined them.

It was only that evening in the Saloon, while Ezra was at his usual table, and JD was already in bed, probably fast asleep, that the small group discussed the last few days.

"How did you arrive so quickly?" Chris finally asked.

The question had been nagging at him for a while. But he had had other things more predominate on his mind to question his good fortune in one instance on the thrice damned hunt for his family's murder.

"The Kid." Vin stated, "Bout mid-afternoon, got it into his head you would need us. Wouldn't take no for an answer."

"And you just went with him?" Buck stared, "Kid got a fancy into his head. That's all."

"Said he would go alone if we didn't join him. Reckon he woulda too."

"Can't imagine Ez was too impressed with that." Buck laughed.

"He didn't argue." Vin frowned slightly.

The comment shocked Chris to the core. Ezra would argue about almost _everything_ that took him away from his gambling.

"JD didn't tell you why?" Chris pressed.

"Just kept saying we'd be late." Vin shrugged, "Tried to ride through the night."

"Still you made good time. Seeing as you didn't know where we were." Josiah smiled, "You follow our trail?"

"Most the way. But JD then went a different way. If we hadn't we'd have been too late to help in the gunfight."

"How did he know?" Buck frowned, "How?"

"We will have to ask." Chris declared, "It's almost as if JD knows more about what was going on than he told us."

"The Kid wouldn't do that." Buck instantly defended the boy, as Chris knew he would, "If he could help us, he would. He doesn't keep secrets. Not from us… Not from me."

Chris didn't fail to notice the slightly pained look that ran over Nathan's face for an instant, before it was gone. It seemed to the Gunslinger that the Healer was thinking of his own secrets that he probably didn't want revealed.

Chris could understand that. Everyone had their secrets. Maybe even JD…

But those ones wouldn't be big things. JD was too open for that.

"No, I don't think he would." Chris agreed, "But… If someone came to him and told him that we were going to be in trouble in a particular place, and that he wouldn't be able to catch us if he followed, but needed to go ahead…"

"Kid wouldn't even _think_ to ask for more information or how they knew." Buck sighed, "He's so single-minded. Doesn't even _think_ about people lying to him."

"The logical step would be to ask him who told him." Josiah put in, "No doubt that person will have more information."

"Reckon so." Vin agreed.

Chris settled back into his seat slightly. It seemed the hunt was not yet over. However he would let JD sleep until morning…

None of the others would be too inclined to wake the kid. The boy seemed to sleep little enough as it was. It was very rare that the Easterner got anything _close_ to a full night's sleep.

And if he woke the boy before he was ready, Chris knew the kid was not exactly coherent for ages.

He wanted coherent sensible answers. So he would have to wait.

But he knew JD would provide them. So he could wait.

123456789

Ezra had _known_ the question was coming. Had known since the moment JD had brought the horses and insisted they leave then and there.

He had been trying to buy as much time as possible before the question was asked. To allow him time to come up with a reason for JD's actions.

He had had four whole days.

However it _still_ hadn't given Ezra enough time to come up with a plausible explanation for JD almost dragging Vin out of Four Corners, and Ezra going along willingly.

All he had managed to do was be in a position so that when the others went to interrogate JD, he would also be present.

"Kid," Vin started, "Why did you say we had to leave? We hadn't heard from anyone."

"I just knew we had to go." JD shrugged, across the table.

Ezra had to close his eyes against the groan he wanted to emit. JD didn't get the direction the questions were going to go in.

The Gambler wasn't really surprised; all his observations had told him that JD didn't know that what she did was unusual. Or even that she was doing it in the first place.

He was actually quite surprised that she had been so adamant that time… That her premonition had been so strong.

"Why?" Buck pressed.

"I don't know." JD smiled slightly, "Just knew we were needed."

"How did you know?" Nathan asked.

"I don't know." JD was starting to lose her calm.

"It's alright, son. We're not angry, but we need to know."

"I said I don't know." JD was desperate for them to believe her now.

"JD," Chris fixed the girl with a glare, "Who told you?"

"No one! I don't know how I know what I know. I just _know_!"

JD turned and ran off. Buck went to follow, but Ezra moved to stand in the way.

He could see the confusion and hurt in her movements. She was upset that they didn't believe her. She couldn't understand why they didn't understand. She was hurting.

So Ezra stopped the interrogation.

"Mister Wilmington, Ah believe JD wishes to be alone. Gentlemen, Ah must congratulate you on terrorising a person who is innocent of any duplicity."

Ezra knew his tone was more scathing than usual, but he couldn't help himself. None of them could have failed to see the confusion in JD's eyes, yet they had continued to press her, knowing that she didn't understand.

"You mean he's covering for you." Buck growled.

"No. Ah would not ask that of our youngest. He has answered you truthfully, as far as he is able. He does not know how he is cognisant of the information he possess. Only that he is in possession of it."

"I don't follow." Buck frowned.

"Ah believe, and have some evidence to support mah theory, that JD has a touch of the fey about him."

"A what?" Vin frowned.

"What are you going on about now?" Nathan pressed.

"You're sure?" Josiah stared.

"You have proof?"

"I've heard stories…"

"What is fey?" Nathan demanded.

"A touch of fey," Josiah leant backwards slightly, "It's used to refer to people who are psychic… _Clairvoyant_."

"The kid can see the future?" Vin breathed.

"Not exactly." Josiah shrugged, "Touch of fey, is just that… A touch. JD probably just get feelings… _Hunches_. About where and when he is needed. About where he is meant to be."

"Precisely, Mister Sanchez. Ah spotted it quite early on. Ah will confess that Ah was surprised that Ah seemed to be the only one aware of the phenomena."

"There weren't any clues…"

"Au contraire, there were a thousand, Mister Larabee. You never have to bellow twice for JD. He always appears by your side before your voice has finished his name. Quite an achievement, considering his name is only two syllables long. And he often states that he has to go, because one or other of us requires him, before the shout is heard. If we intend to ride out, our horses are always prepared. JD is not aware that these are surprising to myself. Ah have worked hard to keep this clandestine, especially _from_ himself."

"Why?"

"If you knew, why didn't you tell him?"

Ezra could understand their confusion. But he had his reasons.

"Ah heard tell of a person with similar gifts to JD, who was informed of his skill, in order to attempt to enhance it and control it. Instantly he lost the skill. Ah did not wish such a fate to befall JD. Ah do not know if mah silence helped or hindered, but JD's gift has increased to the point where Ah believe mah continued silence is impossible."

It was the truth. But not the whole truth. Revealing that JD had such a skill to the others was to encourage closer scrutiny. Something JD could ill afford.

However it was past the point of secrecy in this matter. If Ezra did not speak and reveal what he knew in regards to this secret JD would be distanced from the group, and could potentially leave. Or even have her most valuable secret revealed from the scrutiny the others would give in an attempt to divine the secret Ezra was telling.

"How skilled _is_ he?" Josiah pressed, "I mean… How useful?"

"Ah have come to use JD as an additional warning, alongside mah own instincts. For example, if JD settles himself down in the Saloon casually, and near the bar, there is little threat. If he joins anyone of yourselves, again there is no danger to fear. If however JD settles down facing me, but off to one side, and his stance is anticipatory, ah will usually find danger approaching from behind me at some point in the evening. If JD decides to sit behind me, then Ah will be facing the danger. If he sits so that his back is against the wall, Ah usually gather all the winnings Ah am able to and close mah game for the evening, as there will be a brawl."

For a moment the whole group just stared at Ezra.

The Southerner felt a bit of pride towards JD for the simple fact that a listing of JD's ability could stun the Seven into almost reverential silence.

"You _know_ all this?" Chris breathed after the shock sank in a bit.

"Once Ah realized that JD could predict the future to some degree, it seemed logical to utilise his ability, even if he were not aware of it. Ah studied his habits, and while it took me some time to notice correlations, Ah was able to utilise his habits to predict the future with some measure of success."

"Any other habits we should be aware of?" Josiah asked.

"If he cleans his guns twice in the same hour, then we shall have a gun battle before the week is up. If he tells me you require mah presence, then Ah go. He usually accompanies myself, however."

"We always thought it was you leading." Buck muttered.

"Surprisingly in most of our endeavours together, as Mister Tanner no doubt observed, it is usually JD leading, while Ah merely follow."

"He's right." Vin nodded, "JD said this way. Ez followed. Didn't think about it. Reckon if I hadn't been there, they wouldn't have even talked about it."

"There would have been no need, Mister Tanner. Ah trust JD's instincts. If he indicates that something is needed, then it is needed. The main issue Ah find with JD's ability is that it rarely indicates when he himself requires something or will be in direct peril. The ability is also not fool-proof. One would be foolish to rely solely upon it."

"The kid can protect others, but not himself?" Chris blinked.

"Indeed, Mister Larabee. Ah also have to confess that JD while not being able to predict _every_ encounter we face, he has never predicted an encounter which has _failed_ to take place."

"Never?" Josiah breathed.

"Not in mah observations, Mister Sanchez. Though as Ah said, he is not aware of his talents in any way, beyond being able to know when he is required. That ability he perceives as being a common trait."

Ezra allowed himself to pause. Words alone were not enough for this conversation. He knew they would need time to take in what he had said.

"Could it possibly be a coincidence?" Josiah pressed.

"In mah opinion Ah rather doubt it," Ezra drawled, "The anticipation of confrontations, Ah could write off as poorly drawn conclusions. However the fact remains that JD can inform me of when Ah am needed, before Ah am asked for. He can even tell me _who_ requires mah presence. Simple coincidence cannot be a suitable explanation for that."

"And you're sure he doesn't know?" Buck asked.

"Positive."

"So do we tell him?" Nathan breathed.

"Reckon we need to tell him something." Vin shrugged, "Not right him not knowing what he can do."

"Pardner?" Buck looked at the Texan.

"Among the People, they talk of people with skills like that. They're Blessed by the Spirits. Said to hear the Spirits. Some can even talk to them. Reckon JD's just between the two. He can hear them, but he don't know what they are. Got Shaman potential. Among the People he'd been in training since it were spotted."

"So we tell him." Chris nodded, "Seems to be useful. But not really controlled. We need to make sure he doesn't use it as an excuse to get us to do things."

"Is your opinion of him so low that you honestly believe that JD would do that?" Josiah chided.

"No." Chris conceded, "No, he wouldn't."

"Damn right he wouldn't." Buck nodded, "The kid ain't a liar."

"So who tells him?" Nathan redirected the conversation back to the main topic.

Ezra could tell that the Healer _really_ did not wish to discuss JD's morality.

"Ah believe, gentlemen, that Ah would be best suited to this commission, given that JD is no doubt of the belief that he is no longer welcome among you."

"He's welcome." Chris declared, "But next time he gets a feeling like that he has to _tell_ someone. Not just rush off."

"Ah will inform him. Gentlemen."

Ezra tipped his hat to them, before leaving.

123456789

It wasn't hard for Ezra to find JD. The girl was perched up in the hayloft once again. She was easy to find, though he couldn't see her, by the music that drifted down from above.

He easily identified the instrument.

It was the simple wooden flute he had gotten in the bargain for the Bodhran.

Though the tune was not one he knew. Certainly not one she had played for him previously. She had been rather insistent that she would only play when there was no risk of the others hearing.

"Is that an old Irish folk tune that caresses my auricles?" Ezra called up in greeting.

It was a pretty likely guess. In the few times JD had played the Bodhran for Ezra, before the others had returned from Eagle's Bend, she had mainly stuck to old Irish folk music.

She had been right. She had a good voice.

"A Shaker hymn tune." JD replied softly, "So when do they want me to leave?"

"Ah cannot comprehend your question, JD."

"They don't trust me. So, when do they want me to leave by?"

"JD, you do not have to venture anywhere. Ah have managed to explain to our companions' satisfaction what lead such to uncharacteristic actions from yourself."

"You lied?"

"No. Ah merely illuminated them."

"How? _I_ don't know why."

"However Ah do. JD, Ah must confess a small deception on mah part, regarding yourself. Have you ever heard of the phrase: 'a touch of fey'?"

"Yeah. Ma always said her Ma had it. That Ma's Ma's family always had it. But Ma didn't."

"It appears the gift missed a generation and alighted upon yourself."

"But I don't…"

"On the contrary, JD, you do possess the gift. Why else would you ride out to be in the best position to aid our compatriots without any warning?"

"I just… Had a… Feeling."

"A touch of the fey in other words."

"But I don't want it."

"You cannot change what you have been gifted with." Ezra put his arm around her shoulders and pulled her into a loose side-ways hug.

"Ma always called it the Family Curse. Was glad she never got it. Always knowing something was coming. But not being able to do anything about it."

"Well, Ah cannot speak for your forebears who have had the gift, however Ah do believe you can do _something_ to change what will come to pass. Else how was it that you were able to put us in the advantageous position to support our comrades?"

"But I couldn't stop Fowler from dying. Couldn't stop him from taking his secret to the grave."

"JD, Ah doubt that anyone could have gotten the answer Mister Larabee seeks out of him. Questioning would have been useless. And in my experience torture only ever produces the answers that you _want_ to hear, regardless of their veracity."

"So it's not my fault?"

"No." Ezra smiled, "JD, if something occurs, you are not culpable. Whether you predict its occurrence or not. You are never to blame. Sometimes you might be responsible for something turning out better than it would have been anticipated, like in our last venture, however no fault can lie with you should anything go wrong."

"What do I do?"

"Nothing. You continue as you have done."

"I'm scared."

"Ah know. However know this also, Mister Tanner is impressed by your skill. He refers to it as 'listening to the Spirits'. He is also under the impression that were you born of the Indians, you would have been trained to utilise your ability from an early age."

"I don't want this."

"Ah believe it is too late to return it." Ezra smiled.

Inwardly the Southerner knew that he had two tasks to accomplish. He had to not only protect JD's true gender under the increased scrutiny her actions would be, but also to help JD come to terms with her ability. Something it was clear she did not want, and was also slightly scared of.

This was _not_ going to be easy.

1234567890

Thank you for all your reviews.

Sorry for the long delay people. This chapter did _not_ want to be written. Finally I just threw a temper tantrum and they got into line.

Please review, I'm under a lot of stress at work.

Grey-Shadow-Horse – Well they all know about the sixth sense now. But how much they believe or understand… That's the tricky part.

Lunaz – Glad you enjoyed. Thanks for the review.

Mystdogs – Sorry for the delay. Hope this made up for it.

PhoenixGrifyndor – I'm with you on this. Chris' reaction could be great or awful for JD. Oh well, not happening yet.

Thorsfriend – Hope this lived up to expectations.

MalikaiDragonSlayer – They're not going to find out yet. I'm having far too much fun.

JudyL068 – I come from a family where being fey is more fact than fiction. I've always kinda envied those who had the gift. Though my mum calls it a curse.

Elfgurl1404 – Glad you liked. And I'll try to keep going at a decent pace. But I _will_ keep going.

SarahRB2-10 – Nice ideas, I might play with them. But I actually have those two revelations planned out.

Ladynwaiting – Let it never be said that I kept a lady waiting.

Once again, thank you all.


	10. The Collector

Disclaimer – You recognise it, I don't own it.

1234567890

She'd seen him around town before.

Him with his tweed suit and silly hat. Him with his pearl handled guns.

Him with his confident swagger and blinding smile.

He was small. But he was a man. That was clear to see by the way that Mister Larabee listened to him… Treated him as a friend… An _equal_.

Same as all the other Protectors did.

He wasn't like any of the other boys around town. Not like anyone she'd grown up with.

He wasn't just another farm boy who had done nothing more than shoot a few wolves.

Nor a shop keeper's lad who might have fired a shotgun in the air to warn away thieves.

Nor a young cowboy who rode at the back of the herd as they were moved.

He was someone who had _done_ stuff. He'd come West, on his own. He'd fought alongside six other gunslingers.

She'd wanted to talk to him for a while. But she'd never had a reason… An _excuse_.

She didn't want to seem desperate. Didn't want to act like some silly little girl… He wouldn't like that. She was sure. Besides she was all grown up. She wasn't going to act like some… Some _child_!

She was quite proud of herself that she managed to find something they had in common quite quickly… Riding.

She didn't understand though. Every time she'd challenged a boy before, even if they objected, she could make them race her. She always won, of course…

But him?… Their conversation was interrupted, but she could tell… He wouldn't have raced her.

He looked down on her slightly. _Insulting_ her with that "Run along" comment.

Well, she wouldn't take that lying down. She'd find a way to _make_ him like her, she swore to herself between her glances back at him.

She wanted him as a friend… And maybe more.

After all… he wasn't like anyone else.

123456789

Vin stiffened at the insult. To him it was a double insult.

Firstly to Nettie Wells, she had never given anything. It had been taken. Yet Guy Royal was making _himself_ out to be the injured party.

And the second insult was just as bad. Implying that Indians always took back what they gave freely.

They didn't. They simply believed in an exchange of gifts.

Vin would defy anyone, who had lived the life he had, to use that insult. The People had been kinder to him than most Whites.

The People were among the most kind-hearted and generous people he knew.

And this thief dared insult them.

Vin returned the insult with the most thinly veiled threat he could. Knowing that his eyes would fill in the details that his voice had not.

"This is my damn country, boy!" Guy Royal spat at him.

"Ours too." Vin knew it was likely that Guy Royal wouldn't get his implication this time.

Vin wasn't talking about Nettie Wells or even the rest of the Seven. He was talking about The People. _His_ People. The Indians.

He passed the chair to JD, once the kid got on his horse again. Vin still had an uneasy feeling about Guy Royal. Not the sort the kid got. But _his_ sort. Experience telling him that the fight wasn't over yet.

Vin kept an eye on JD though. He hoped that the kid's unconscious actions would prove him wrong… He hoped that the kid would react to any threat before it fully materialised.

Not that he wasn't listening to his own instincts…

But JD had proven that his abilities were at a higher level… Even if the Easterner wasn't fully aware of them or sure of how to use them.

However neither Vin's instincts nor JD's Spirits spoke as they rode quietly to Nettie Well's place.

123456789

It wasn't really that Ezra didn't _want_ to help. It was more that he didn't know _how_ to. And he didn't know how to ask. To ask would be to admit ignorance, which was not something he was willing to do.

It didn't seem that the others present understood. If Ezra didn't want to help, he wouldn't be there.

The things he knew he could do to help didn't need doing, yet he couldn't bring himself to leave. Not without helping in some manner.

He listened to Mrs Travis' story and mentally sighed. It seemed Mister Royal was smarter than he had given the rancher credit for. The move was perfectly legal, but rarely considered. Rather like _en passant_ in chess.

And while he believed that Mrs Wells would pay the debt back, he rather doubted that Mister Royal would give her the time to do so.

It was a well-played move.

However when Vin turned his eyes on the Gambler, Ezra knew he wasn't going to like whatever it was that had caused the Texan's eyes to light up so devilishly.

He was right.

123456789

Ezra could see where Vin was coming from. Could understand the Texan's logic and plan to save the Wells' Farm, but he still felt uneasy with his money out of his sight or feel. Not to mention his boot felt strange.

It wasn't just his Saloon money, as Vin thought. It was his "run and hide" money. The money he had in reserve if he or JD ever needed to run.

As he waited in the brush for the trap to be sprung he mentally checked everyone's location.

Chris was on horseback ready to intercept.

Buck and Nathan were on Chris' right.

Ezra and Vin were on the left.

JD and Josiah were further back, on horses to block the exit.

Ezra hid a smile. It hadn't even been discussed among the Seven. JD's position on the horse had been decided the instant the plan had been voiced.

It was the safest position, particularly for a half-grown, little girl. Though only Nathan knew that detail, the others were simply trying to protect their _kid_.

Being paired with Josiah, only meant that Mister Royal and his men wouldn't try to charge through. The Preacher was large enough to intimidate most men, particularly once atop his heavy horse.

Unsurprisingly to Ezra the plan was pulled off without a hitch. Mister Royal was a careful and cautious man. Especially when there was the threat of imminent violence towards himself.

Though Ezra carefully counted his money once Vin had returned it. He wouldn't put it past Mister Royal to never put all his eggs in one basket. However in this instance Mister Royal had neglected that basic imperative.

Ezra also was worried. Mister Royal would not take this insult lightly. He had lost a significant investment, one he, no doubt, believed would be highly rewarding.

This was not the end. Ezra only hoped that it would not end with violence. Though he had little idea of how it could not.

123456789

Vin stared into the eye of Top-Hat Bob. He refused to be stared down. He refused to be even the slightest bit intimidated.

He'd heard of this man. A corrupt Marshal. Providing "Justice" only to those who could afford it.

By his words the man clearly had a grudge against Chris. But why Vin didn't know.

Nor did he really care.

The man had killed Cody for his land. Vin would see him hanged for that crime.

Eye for an eye, as Josiah would say.

But right then and there he had no weapons other than his tongue that he could freely use. They were outnumbered. So he had to keep it from escalating.

He flinched slightly in sympathy as Ezra was pistol-whipped… For his coat… Just a _coat_.

Though Vin did find it amusing that Top-Hat Bob took a coat and missed the real loot, tucked away in Ezra's boot.

Vin was glad that Ezra was either too dazed or had the good sense to stay down and not resist. He didn't think Top-Hat Bob would stop at a blow the next time.

123456789

Buck grinned as he watched the interaction between Casey and JD. It was clear to anyone that the young girl had a romantic interest in the young Sherif.

The only person who seemed to be oblivious was JD. Much to Buck's amusement.. And his dismay.

Buck could see that JD was flustered. The boy had no idea of why Casey was harassing him and trying to outdo him.

Well, Buck wouldn't be a very good big brother if he didn't help out, would he?

It was obvious to the man that approaching the Easterner would not be the way to go If the kid missed the mile high letters carved in stone, Buck wasn't going to make any progress there.

But if he tackled it from the _other_ end.

He watched as JD walked off, clearly confused and exasperated.

Time for Buck to work his magic.

He was a little taken aback at the fierce defence Casey put forward, first for herself, and then for JD. But she had fire and gusts and determination.

She was clearly a girl from the Ranches. This was no fainting, wilting garden flower.

She was a wild flower used to harsh conditions.

But no less beautiful behind all her thorns.

He just needed to help her show it. Despite his roguish ways, Buck was a romantic at heart. And he saw no reason why JD shouldn't benefit from that.

It would just take a little work.

Buck thought back over the conversation… Maybe a _lot_of work.

But it would be worth it, just to see the smile on JD's face.

After all wasn't that what big brothers were there for?

123456789

In some ways Vin wasn't too surprised to see Nettie sitting there with her Spenser Carbine loaded and cocked. The old lady was as tough as they came. Clearly someone who had learned to thrive on the plains.

Part of Vin wondered what the People would have made of her in her prime. He could easily imagine her being as beautiful as he remembered his ma being.

However, toughness aside, he wasn't leaving her out on her own. A potential tempting target for Top-Hat Bob, particularly as he was fairly certain that the man knew that Nettie was under the protection of himself, Chris and the others.

123456789

JD was trying to push past the crowds around the Saloon-turned-theatre. She was hoping to be able to watch the show.

She wanted to see the spectacle. Hear the music. Memorise the songs. She'd always had a good ear for music. Sure, might take her a while to replay it, but she'd remember it. And given enough time she could play it back.

It had been so _long_ since she'd seen a show too. Some of the patrons of Doc's Bar had snuck her into the Variety Halls and the Minstrel Shows. But the shows had been when she was very small. Since she'd turned ten she'd only really seen the bands at Doc's Bar.

But she wasn't able to get in. She moved away, mentally figuring out where the best place to listen would be.

Then she saw Buck and a girl she didn't recognise. The girl was too young for Buck, and by the way he was acting around her, he was excited, but also laughing at some sort of private joke.

As the girl continued forward on her own, JD frowned slightly. She recognised something about the girl. The way she moved… The way she held herself… _Something_!

Then the light dawned.

JD's eyes flicked to Buck, who nodded. He was acting rather like a proud father escorting his daughter down the aisle.

The embarrassment JD felt was real as Casey tripped on her skirt and it fell down.

She watched as the bright red girl ran off, hitting Buck with her skirt as she passed him.

JD slipped away to go climb on the rooftops to listen to the show. She didn't want to be around Buck. Not while she had all these questions in her head about what Buck had been up to.

It was a bit out of character for the man.

123456789

Chris found it quite amusing and sweet to watch JD try to argue with Buck about Casey. It was clear to _anyone_ that JD was highly flustered and embarrassed about being caught looking.

But it was the look on JD's face… The embarrassed, defensive, _angry_ look. It reminded Chris of another face. Embarrassed, defensive… But so much more _angry_. More enraged.

He knew who Top-Hat Bob was to him. And why the man hated him so.

He quickly filled in both Buck and JD.

Chris found it almost amusing that JD stated the easiest way to avoid fighting Top-Hat Bob. It wasn't that the gun-slinger hadn't thought of the idea himself, but it wasn't his way.

If it was his time to die. It was his time to die. No ifs, ands or buts. Chris Larabee was going to go to his grave with his head held high.

Chris didn't think JD cowardly for the suggestion. It was more that he knew the boy didn't understand the ways of the world. The boy was naïve and desperate to protect what few friends he had.

One day the Easterner would understand. And Chris couldn't help but be a little sad about that. JD was so innocent and unknowing about the world. Chris didn't want to be the one to shatter his illusions.

Though he knew that they would be shattered eventually. Such was the way of life. He just didn't want to be the one to do it.

"Hey, Chris." JD called out.

"Yeah?" Chris turned slightly.

"How do you know that you can take Top-Hat Bob?" JD asked.

Chris just smiled and turned away. He didn't. But that wasn't going to stop him from fighting the man.

123456789

Ezra crept forward with Buck. The idea of blowing up the bunkhouse appealed to the Southerner.

However neither the matches nor the fuse wanted to co-operate with the currently irritated Gambler.

First the matches wouldn't light and the fuse was touchy as well. Needing longer than Ezra expected to take. Which didn't help considering that the wind was blowing out the matches not that long after they were lit.

And Ezra was _not_ going to let Buck do everything. He wanted at least _some_ of the pleasure at causing pains to Guy Royal and Top-Hat Bob.

It seemed to Ezra that everything was conspiring against him recently. Because once the fuse _was_ lit and Buck threw the dynamite, Ezra found the fuse had fallen out.

Ezra picked it up to show Buck, then dropped it in disgust. Racking his brains for a way to produce a diversion out of thin air.

Luckily for him, he didn't have to. As a gold plated one arrived seconds later.

123456789

Sometimes Ezra was amazed at the obliviousness of people. Mrs Travis was one of the most intelligent women he had ever met. More than capable of finding people in cities far away, many months after they had left. And honest enough to try.

However she was seemingly incapable of noticing the little girl hiding among the gunmen.

It was as Maude always said: People see what they want to see.

In all truth, Ezra wasn't too upset at the blindness of those around him. Easier to keep a secret. Easier to hide a terrified girl among six gunmen.

Ezra wasn't really comfortable about Nathan knowing, every so often the old quote would run through his mind:

"Three can keep a secret, if two are dead."

Yet Ezra could not take that final step. In this instance the keeping of the secret was secondary to the protection of the secret. Which was _not_, as it may seem, the same thing.

123456789

As Vin walked back to his horse, he thought about the one thing he hadn't said to Nettie Wells.

*Only thing Ma never told me was what a Tanner _is_. All I can do is live up to who I _hope_ they are.*

1234567890

Thank you for all your reviews.

Sorry for the very long delay people. Sections of this chapter didn't like me. To be honest I never much cared for this episode at all. Well… I've got an Interlude and then an episode I'm _really_ looking forward to writing… Manhunter.

Hopefully they should come easier.

JudyL068 – Have a bit of an advantage over most… Some might call my mum fae. She's told me all the cursed parts. And I know all the blessing parts. And as for the hiding… Keep reading.

Ladynwaiting – To post a story follow the instructions on the Logged In section. It'll walk you through it.

MalikaiDragonSlayer – Sorry for the delay.

Lunaz – Glad you enjoyed.

Angeleyes46 – Thank you. And I'm not tell-ing!

Once again, thank you all.


	11. Filler 5

Disclaimer – You recognise it, I don't own it.

1234567890

The sound of soft hooves disturbed Nettie's sleep. Frowning in confusion about who would be trying to come after her now, she picked up her Spence Carbine.

But no one came to the door. The rider had clearly stopped and dismounted. However he didn't approach.

Maybe he was waiting… A scout for a larger force, Nettie wondered.

Grateful that Casey was still in town, being cared for by Mary Travis, Nettie fell into sleep again, seated in her chair with her gun across her lap.

123456789

The first light of dawn woke Nettie.

Nothing had happened.

Cautiously she got dressed, before creeping out, her gun cocked and ready.

She ran a weathered eye over what she could see. The intruder was still there. Barely visible in the tree branches.

"Boy!" Nettie yelled, "Get down from there. Land sakes alive child, what do you think you're doing?"

JD moved slightly, almost rolling off his branch, before he managed to sit up.

"Just sitting watch, ma'am." The boy nodded at her, "Reckoned that some of Royal's men might try to get some revenge on you tonight. Seems that they didn't try."

"You been up there all night, boy?" Nettie asked.

"Pretty much." The boy chirped back.

"You can't have gotten any sleep."

"Pretty comfortable up here, actually." The boy smiled, "I'm fine."

Nettie couldn't believe that the boy had come all the way to sleep in a tree to protect her.

But here he was. The boy… For that was how she thought of him, just a little boy playing pretend. The little boy trying so _hard_ to be a man. And yet not understanding how.

That wasn't to say she disliked the boy. But she felt that he should have more of a childhood. It was something too precious to be stolen or wasted. And this boy was throwing it away for a dream that would get him killed before he reached the age he _claimed_ to be.

Oh, no, Nettie wasn't blind. She knew the boy was younger by a good few years than he claimed. But she kept her mouth shut. No need for her to go prying into someone else's business after all. Wasn't hurting her any.

"Why'd you come out here?" Nettie asked.

"Saw a couple of looks Casey got thrown by Royal's men in town." JD shrugged, "Didn't reckon they would take no for an answer. Even if they listened. Know she's still in town, but don't know they know that."

Nettie stopped to reassess the boy. He wasn't as innocent as he appeared. He clearly knew what he was talking about, by the tone in his voice. And he was trying to protect…

"You have a sister, boy?" Nettie frowned.

"No, ma'am." JD was confused, "There was always just me and ma."

It was a possibility, Nettie knew. To some age didn't matter. And perhaps the woman had had the boy young.

"You get down from there, right now." Nettie ordered, as she pushed her mind away from her questions. She might like to know things for her own curiosity, but there was no need to go prying into personal business, particularly if it was in a touchy area. And this no doubt was.

Nettie watched as the boy swung, so both legs hung the same side of his branch. Then he just jumped down.

Nettie's eyes went wide as the child landed. It seemed that age was not the _only_ thing the child was lying about.

Better to keep her mouth shut though. No doubt the child had a reason for the deception. And she could fill in the blanks. It painted a pretty grim picture.

No need to make the child worry though.

"Come on in." Nettie said, "I'll make you breakfast."

"You don't need to do that. I'm fine."

"You been out here all night for my sake. Least I can do is feed you, child. I ain't letting you argue."

The child surrendered to Nettie's firm voice. Letting the woman herd her inside and to the table.

"I can't eat all that." The child protested, once Nettie had served up the food.

Nettie looked at the plate. It consisted of a simple breakfast, as far as Nettie was concerned, pancakes, sausages and eggs.

"What do you normally have, child?" Nettie asked.

"Two biscuits?" The child shrugged, "I don't eat much. Never have."

"Good Lord, child!" Nettie stared, "That's hardly enough to feed a bird. You'll eat all that. Even if it takes you all morning. No _wonder_ you're all skin and bones. I'll put some meat on you. You need it."

And Nettie sat there for a good hour making sure that the child ate properly.

She knew there would be issues later, considering that Casey now had a hopelessly unrequited crush. But things like that could be solved later.

And at least she didn't have to worry about Casey being pushed into things she wasn't ready for. Not until she moved on romantically, at any rate.

But what she _could_ do was provide a little piece of shelter from the world outside, should the child ever need it. Though she wouldn't tell the child that.

No need to make the child worried about the secret being spilled.

123456789

Buck was a little frustrated that his work with Casey hadn't gone as well as he'd hoped.

There were no declarations of love.

In fact the two potential love-birds had been going out of their way to avoid each other. Though that seemed to be more on Casey's part than JD's. Buck had seen JD sitting on the sidewalk when Casey had seen him and skittered away like some sort of scared cat. Trying desperately hard not to seem as if she was avoiding the boy.

It was starting to drive Buck mad. He couldn't even approach Casey to try again. As the girl seemed to (rather unfairly, in Buck's opinion) blame him for the entire skirt fiasco.

Priming JD to make the next move was completely pointless, as the boy seemed to be firmly in denial about his feelings.

The only solution that Buck could see was to back off… Just for a little while.

Once Casey was more comfortable and had gotten over the embarrassment, he could try again.

It had clearly _helped_. Because if Buck hadn't seen a look of shock, awe and borderline reverence on JD's face, he didn't know what _was_.

123456789

"Morning JD." Josiah looked up as the youngest of the Seven rode into town, "Where have you been so early?"

"Here and there." JD shrugged, "You okay, Preacher?"

"Feeling better than I did yesterday, son."

"Good." JD dismounted, "I'll be back once I've sorted my horse out. Give you a hand."

"Take your time." Josiah smiled broadly.

It only took JD about ten minutes before he was back. He quickly picked up a plane and started work on one of the crude pews. He hadn't been allowed near the saw since the incident where he nearly took his leg out.

"You wanted to talk, brother John?" Josiah asked after a few minutes of silent work.

"I'm… I'm sorry that you and Emma didn't work out." JD managed to only stammer slightly as he spoke.

"No man ever steps in the same river twice, for it's not the same river and he's not the same man."

"Huh?" JD frowned.

"We both changed over many years." Josiah explained fondly, "Maybe at one time we could have made a wonderful life together. But we didn't take the chance. So I must be content with happy memories. I wouldn't give up anything I've experienced for what _could_ have been."

"Oh." JD blinked.

Josiah could tell that the boy didn't really understand. But was too embarrassed to press further. He smiled. Understanding would only come with time. Some lessons had to be learned the hard way.

"She had a pretty voice though." JD commented, after a long period of silence.

"She does indeed." Josiah agreed, "Though it was sweeter when I knew her."

"Voices change over the years." JD shrugged, "Usually dropping slightly."

"You know music."

"I know a bit." JD replied, "Can't read music. Don't even try."

"Do you sing?"

"No." JD pulled out his pipe, "But I play."

"What can you play?"

"Pretty much anything. You hum it. I'll play it." JD twirled his pipe slightly.

"Now there's a challenge." Josiah grinned.

123456789

About an hour later, Josiah was impressed. JD had lived up to his promise. True, the boy didn't know all the music Josiah did. But he was quick to pick up a tune and while he wasn't _perfect_ at reproducing it, he was better than most.

Several of the citizens of Four Corners had turned up at various points, most just listening, but others suggesting songs.

JD was playing a piece of his own choice, just when Chris and Buck were wandering past. It was clear that Chris, at least, was fighting off a hangover and a fowl temper for some reason.

JD's fingers were flying up and down the pipe. His eyes closed in enjoyment.

Suddenly the pipe was snatched out of his grip.

"You have patrol. Get going!" Chris snarled, before tossing the pipe back.

He then stormed off. Anger coming off him in waves.

JD had rocked back as if he had been hit.

"Kid," Buck looked at the startled boy, "Reckon it'd be best if you didn't play that tune again… Least not round Chris."

"Why not? It's just a song. Why'd it upset him?"

"It was Sarah's favourite. She used to sing Adam to sleep with it."

"I didn't know. My Ma used to sing it."

"No way you could. Sarah always liked the bit about the ship."

"There is a ship and she sails the sea?"

"That's the one."

"Ma liked the verse about trees."

"Not a happy marriage then?"

"Who said Ma was married?"

The casual comment threw Buck for a moment, but he didn't let it show.

"Sarah used to say death was like the first verse."

"Oh," JD breathed, "Well, I'd better go on patrol, before Chris gets mad again."

Then he was gone.

"Old memories haunt brother Chris today." Josiah noted.

"Sarah's birthday." Buck shrugged, "Catch you later, 'Siah. Someone needs to keep Chris from killing someone."

"At least he didn't break the boy's pipe." Josiah conceded, "Or hit him."

"He's getting better." Buck agreed.

123456789

The next day, JD had managed to sneak into Ezra's room again. Ezra wasn't too surprised. He had seen that the girl seemed a bit confused and also nervous.

"From what Ah here, you were a bit entranced by Miss Cassie the other day." Ezra started the conversation, "Considering that Ah doubt it is due to what Mister Willmington believes, Ah must inquire as to what caused it."

"It was… Well, she looked so _different_. With the skirt and top. And her hair brushed, loose and all pretty… She was just so _different_… _Pretty_."

Ezra didn't correct the girl's grammar. It wasn't the right time. It was better to just let the girl talk, until he reached the centre of what was disturbing her.

"Made me wonder what _I_ would look like. All like that."

"You could try." Ezra suggested softly, "Wouldn't take too long."

"No!" JD hissed in horror, "I… I… I _can't_!"

"No one would have to see." Ezra pointed out, "It would not have to go beyond these walls. However until you are ready, Ah will not press you."

The two sat in silence for a while, Ezra shuffling cards. JD's fingers running up and down her pipe, apparently playing silent scales.

"I don't understand," JD sighed after a while, "Why does Cassie act so _strange_ around me?"

"Ah do believe," Ezra was trying hard to keep a straight face, "That the young Miss Wells is suffering from an infatuation with yourself."

"That can't be it." JD dismissed the idea, "She ain't…"

"Isn't, JD." Ezra corrected.

"She isn't acting like the ladies do around Buck. And they are usually in-fat-u-at-ed with him."

"Different ladies show their infatuations in different manners. Miss Wells is trying to impress you by, to use the vernacular, showing off. An attempt to garner your attention, by playing on your competiveness."

"But why me? I'm a…" JD tailed off.

"So is ignorant of the main obstacle between the two of you." Ezra reminded, "Also Miss Wells has grown up primarily in this locale.. What few gentlemen present here, of a suitable age, she has known for many years. As such she knows them too intimately to consider them objects of her affection. You are deemed to be of a similar age and as she has not grown up with you, you have an air of mystery around yourself. Something that any woman with healthy curiosity will always be interested in unravelling."

"That's nuts." JD was blunt, "She would rather risk the unknown that stick with what she knows?"

"One might say that you took the same risk coming West." Ezra reminded.

"I didn't have a choice." JD shut down almost completely.

"Ah know," Ezra regretted his words, but knew they were at least partially true, "What course of action will you take?"

"I'll be friends with her." JD shrugged, "I'll just ignore that she wants what I can't give. She'll get over it."

JD was up and out the room, before Ezra could formulate a response.

"Ah am afraid that will not result in the outcome you anticipate." Ezra addressed the room.

Unfortunately he could see no plausible solution to the problem.

The only possible way to stop Cassie's advances would be to tell her the truth. Something that not only would JD not endorse, but could also backfire horribly.

"Someone, somewhere, ah do declare is expressing amusement at my situation." Ezra addressed the ceiling in exasperation.

1234567890

Please Review.

Thanks to my Reviewers. Sorry for the slight delay. I managed to kill my computer and transferred the information. But some got lost. Luckily I have some hard copies of some of my stories. So I've been busy transcribing and trawling my memories for any bits I've lost.

Fortunately this story was _not_ a victim. Just got a bit delayed.

Trecebo – Glad you enjoyed. I make the assumption that anyone reading this story knows the episode, so I don't have to regurgitate the plot. As for JD and Casey? I'm sure I'm going to have _lots_ more fun with them.

Guest – Sorry for the slight delay.

MalikaiDragonSlayer – You'll have to wait. I've got a few more tricks up my sleeve before that happens.

Lunaz – Glad you liked. Had to work it somehow.

Aira Silver – Yeah, New Law is going to be an _interesting_ episode to write. Well, I'm taking it one section at a time. Now to go off and rewatch Manhunt, before I write the next chapter.

Once again thank you.


End file.
